


Thirsting Hard, a Collection

by Chiaroscuro555



Category: Actor RPF, Bjyx, Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate universe - Mafia, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, BDSM, BJYX | Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan is Real, BJYX | Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean is Real, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, BoXiao freeform, Dark Fantasy, Dedicated to wangxian+fan, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Hardcore, Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Shower Sex, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, WangXian, WangXian Week 2020, YiZhan World Domination, Yizhan freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiaroscuro555/pseuds/Chiaroscuro555
Summary: A collection for one shots PWP + the smut scenes from all of my worksTags and characters will be added according to chapters1. Indulgence (massage therapist!WYB, actor!XZ)2. First Time for Everything ch.37 (Wangxian modern uni au)3. For Private Use Only (mild voyeurism kink)4. ten years ago, under the sycamore tree (prosecutor!xz) ch. 15. Waves ch. 1 (spy au)6. monster (dark fantasy au) ch. 17. Tracker ch. 4 (sci-fi, mpreg, alien)8. Two Can Play This Game ch.7 (mafia & royalty au)9. autumn breeze ch. 2 (wangxian fluff au)10. the choices we make : prelude (childhood sweethearts)11. First time for everything ch. 5012.
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Nielanyao, Wang Yi Bo & Xiao Zhan, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 206





	1. Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [An_onymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_onymous/gifts), [Suganyeon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suganyeon/gifts), [Nngri08](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nngri08/gifts).



> To all the gutter minds out there... enjoy!
> 
> If you're interested in reading the full story, you're welcome!
> 
> Follow me on instagram : chiaroscuro555  
> And twitter : @chiaroscuro555

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Massage therapist! WYB   
> Actor! XZ

Xiao Zhan whimpered in pain when he lay down on the hotel bed. This was the third day that his hip has been bothering him. At first it was only a mild discomfort, but today, it developed into a full blown ache every time he tried to move his lower body. It got to the point of getting in the way of shooting his newest period drama, in which he needed to be hung from wires, repeatedly.

  
  


He groaned out loud before he called his manager, admitting defeat.

  
  


"Get me that massage therapist you've been pestering me to call since last week."

  
  


"Finally you see some sense in my advice now, huh laoban? It’s not like you to admit defeat so easily..." His manager snickered on the phone.

  
  


"I have to, otherwise I can't go on filming for the rest of the week. Also, do you have to rub it in my face, like this?"

  
  


"It’s fun. Anyway, let me get back at you, laoban."

  
  


Xiao Zhan was drowsy from the aspirins he popped in when he heard his phone chirp with a new message from his manager.

  
  


**_Your hotel, 3 p.m._ **

  
  


He looked at his watch, it was already 2 p.m. Maybe I should eat first before getting tortured by a stranger. He groaned some more before he ordered a takeaway.

  
  


The takeaway came a bit later and he strained to get up and open the door.

  
  


But instead of takeaway, he was head to head with the most beautiful human being he had ever seen, and it made him sputter a bit.

  
  


"Y-yes, can I help you?"

  
  


"I'm here for…" he looked at his phone, "Xiao Zhan?" The man was dressed in all white. White shorts, white polo, and he brought with him a white bag.

  
  


"Yes? And you are…?"

  
  


"Wang Yibo, your massage therapist."

  
  


Maybe his mind was filled with the tail-end of the drug haze, but he swore he saw this… man gave him a once over, a very hot once over. He did that too, obviously, and he was really pleased with what he saw. It's not a sin to have a very, very attractive massage therapist that he could ogle at while he was tortured into oblivion.

  
  


"Your 3 p.m?" He added after what seemed to be an eternity of Xiao Zhan shamelessly ogling the man.

  
  


"Ah…. Yes, I'm sorry, please do come in." He moved aside to let his massage therapist come inside. And thankfully the takeaway came at that time too, so he wouldn't have to walk to get the door again.

  
  


He put the takeaway on the table as he faced the newcomer.

  
  


"How would you like me to be? At my back? Front?"

  
  


As soon as the words left his mouth, he felt utter horror. Way to make it sound flirtatious, Xiao Zhan. You really have a knack of putting your foot in the mouth.  _ Oh dear Lord _ ... He was kicking himself mentally and wished for the floor to open up and swallow him whole before he embarrassed himself anymore.

  
  


But his therapist only grinned, as if reading his mind, eyes going from top to bottom. It looked like he was used to these double entendres.

  
  


"I-I'm terribly sorry. That sounded very inappropriate and I have no excuse for such behaviour except maybe, I was just drowsy from my medicine..so.." he stopped when the other raised his hand.

  
  


"It's okay. And to answer your question, I want you to lie on the bed face down. But first, please strip."

  
  


Xiao Zhan's brain short-circuited, and he was tongue-tied for a minute.

  
  


"S-strip?" He hated how his growing attraction to this young man made him look like an idiot.

  


But how could he not? When the muscles of the man could barely be contained by his polo shirt. Especially when he moved around flexing more than he should to place his bag on the table.

  


"Yes, so that I can massage you?" He tilted his head in question, then took the massage oil, and white towels from his bag. "You can use that to cover your… lower extremities." His voice sounded so low and dangerous, making Xiao Zhan gulp.

  
  


He felt ashamed.  _ It was just another man  _ he kept repeating into his head.  _ A very hot and sexy man _ , but there would be nothing he had not seen before. He took off his shirt, feeling the eyes over him, lusting when his hands touched his pants, slowly putting the fabric down.

  
  


"All of them please." He looked at the boxer, pointedly, that Xiao Zhan still wore.

  
  


Xiao Zhan could feel his face was becoming hot, and he turned around before he pulled off his underwear and lay down on the bed. Making small movements to make sure the tiny towel would cover all of him. He felt so exposed, and the cold air of the aircon suddenly felt so...cold. He shivered a little and he felt the towel that was draped onto his butt.

  
  


"I'm gonna start from your feet. Please inform me if you feel any discomfort."

  
  


He jerked a little when a slick hand touched the balls of his feet, lifting it up and pressing down slightly on the acupressure points, massaging them.

  
  


The hand touching his skin was warmer than he thought. Smooth by the oils, pressuring his muscles with just enough straight. Feets, ankles, legs, little by little covering his low body. The fingers were molding the flesh as they pressed against it, higher and higher, those little circles making him go to heaven.

  
  


The massage was good. The pressure was on point, the oil was warm, and the big hands that touched him everywhere was… comforting.

  
  


He soon fell into a contented slumber.

  
  


\---

  
  


He woke up with the sound of a moan,  _ a very lusty moan _ . And the next thing he realized was, that was his own voice.

  
  


He opened his eyes to feel the warm big hands were on his butt, kneading it expertly, sending shivers down his spine. And he let out another involuntary moan.

  
  


"Is it good, laoban?" He could hear the smirk in the other man's voice, but he didn't care. It felt too good, his big hands kneading his butt expertly, making his cock take interest. And it seemed like he was moving his own hips in little jerks, chasing the hands to get closer, when he felt a tight grip on his hips.

  
  


"Stop moving like that…" he heard the breathless sound very close to his ear, "otherwise you will make me hard, and it's gonna get complicated." He could feel the half hard member touching his side.

  
  


The deep, breathy voice, made something inside Xiao Zhan stir, and he decided,  _ screw it. _

  
  


"What if I want something complicated?" He said those words with a breathy voice, knowing exactly how sexy it sounded.

  
  


The man went silent for a minute, as if thinking on his next move, based on what he heard.

  
  


Xiao Zhan started to sweat.  _ What if he slapped a sexual harassment suit on me? _

  
  


But his worry did not take root, since the man started to split his butt cheeks, and fingered his buttcrack. His hand going up and down, opening it to show a side of him nobody else ever saw. 

  
  


It was shameful, but he moaned anyway, letting out an "Aah.. that feels so good…." As he wiggled his butt closer to the big fingers, chasing the warmth. The tips of the other's hand caressing his entry, circling it, going close enough without touch made him want it more.

  
  


"Mm, so greedy already, Xiao Zhan…" The man spoke in a low tone. His voice was being carried across the room.  _ Fuck, it was hot.  _ Even more when he slapped his lower cheek softly before pulling his body away.

  
  


He heard the man poured oil on his hands, his big indecent hands, and the sound of him warming it.

  
  


"Do you want me to put my finger inside you, Lao Xiao?" 

  
  


His dick jumped at the offer.

  
  


_ Yes. Yes. Fuck yes. _

  
  


"Please…" he pleaded for the man to put his finger into him.  _ Now _ .

  
  


"Call my name."

  
  


"What?"

  
  


"Call my name first, before I do anything to you." 

  


The change of power, from the one giving orders to the one receiving them, made him shiver.

  


He glanced back at the young man, who still grip his hips tightly.

  


_ That's gonna leave a bruise. But what the hell. _

  
  


"Wang Yibo."

  
  


"Again."

  
  


"Wang Yibo…" this time his voice was trembling, the desire slowly creeping in his tone. 

  
  


Then he felt the sudden breach.

  
  


The man.. no, Yibo, inserted his slicked finger into his hole, fully, making him gasp in pleasure.

  
  


"Oh god, you're so big…" he moved his hips lewdly, wanting more of that finger to fill him.

  
  


"This is just my finger, Xiao Zhan." he whispered in Xiao Zhan's ear, the hot breath making him harder. "I wonder what you would do if you knew how big my dick is…"

  
  


"Oh yes, please, give me more, Yibo, fill me up with your...ahh…" he screamed loudly when another finger entered. 

  
  


"Jesus, I do wonder how big your dick is.. _.ah...ahh..that's so good.."  _ he mewled lewdly, not thinking about how he sounded anymore, since his brain has shut down from all the pleasure the fingers gave him.

  
  


"Your moans are so obscene, Xiao Zhan, do you make these lewd sound when you fuck other people?" Yibo hooked his fingers and it made Xiao Zhan incoherent when it suddenly hit the right spot. His face turned red from all the assault of Yibo's hand.

  
  


He felt Yibo's hand clutch his jaw, and turn him enough to kiss him, a slight peek broken by the tongue invading his mouth, suppressing the moan on his throat. It burned. His touch burned. And it was good. It was more than good. It's goddamn great.

  
  


"Do you know how beautiful you look right now?" He kissed Xiao Zhan's shoulder, his nape, his spine and moved lower and lower.

  
  


"Please…" 

  
  


Xiao Zhan knew how desperate he sounded, but he really couldn't get enough of Yibo. He wanted more of him, more than his fingers. He wanted HIM, fully inside.

  
  


Then as soon as he was filled, he felt emptiness, and he squeaked a little. Looking over his shoulder with a desperate look. The cold once again was making his skin shivered.

  
  


"Easy, I'm going to take off my clothes now."

  
  


But Xiao Zhan was impatient, and the scene of Wang Yibo pulling his polo shirt up, exposing his sweet delicious abs, his pants going down, underwear straining against his hard dick, a small stain showing that he too, was not unaffected by all of it... Was all too much. And he stroked his own leaking dick, chasing his own pleasure.

  


Up and down, while he moved his hips, the grip tightened around it, caressing his head with his thumb as the other fingers moved the skin. Up and down, up and down... When his hand was grabbed from behind. 

  
  


"Patience." He could almost cry by the break on the action. 

  


But soon, he felt those hot hands on his body again. Yibo turned Xiao Zhan around so he's now laid on his back. He stared at Xiao Zhan's leaking, flushed cock, and murmured, " _ beautiful _ " before he took it all in his mouth.

  
  


Xiao Zhan bit his lips to stop the scream from escaping from the sudden enveloping of the warm mouth onto his dick. 

  


He was already close before. Still sensitive from his own play time. So this heat, the way Yibo tongue moved around this dick, the inside of his cheeks, it all made him moan louder, throwing his head back and gripping the sheets.

  
  


Yibo worked his mouth expertly, bobbing his head up and down, licking the extension of that dick, sucking his body, the point of his tongue skillful touching the head, while his hand kneaded the balls in slow movements, until he felt the tension on Xiao Zhan's dick. Then he let go with a pop.

  
  


Xiao whined at the loss of the pleasure, but then he felt the soft, plump lips kissing him, softly at first, then harder and harder, biting and nipping him everywhere. He felt the rush of excitement and anticipation when Yibo dragged him closer and opened his thighs wider. He put one of Xiao Zhan's knees onto his shoulder and lined his cock into his opening.

  
  


"Beg me..."

  
  


Xiao Zhan opened his eyes in shock.

  
  


"I beg your pardon?" 

  
  


"Not that, beg me to enter you, or else I won't…"

  
  


_ The gall of this kid! _

  
  


But he could not utter any more words when the tip of Yibo's cock breached him. He just gasped at the intrusion and wanted more.  _ But the gremlin stopped! _

  
  


"Beg me first, before I put my dick in you…" he moved his hips in a small circular movement, teasing Xiao Zhan, who was almost on the verge of crying…  _ or dying from ecstasy _ .

  
  


"Please Yibo, Wang Yibo, I beg you to fuck me, NOW!"

  
  


Then he screamed from the sudden breach to the hilt. He knew Yibo's dick was huge, but sheathed inside him, he felt humongous, and almost split him in two. It was hot, large, and it was incinerating his insides with the sudden friction by his movement.

  
  


But Yibo did not stop there. Taking his dick out almost completely to jam it inside again, in one go. He moved his hips slowly, almost dancing while connected, searching that sweet spot his fingers had touched before. Smirking when he heard Xiao Zhan moan when he found it. 

  


They moved together this time. Yibo going in and out as Xiao Zhan placed his body to adjust to the man, allowing him to go even deeper inside with each trust, slowly at first, then in a haste, the speed making both groan.

  


The lips apart touched again, the kiss burning as hard as the boys moved. Biting lips, kissing jaw, Yibo took his time pleasuring his 'client', leaving behind a trail of teeth and kiss marks on the pale skin, to chase their sought after release. It didn't take long before Xiao Zhan felt the shiver down his spine, and it creeped upward, and when he was on the edge of coming, Yibo pulled his cock out entirely.

  
  


"What the hell, Yibo?" He felt empty in the place where the dick was occupying until just now.

  
  


But then Yibo turned him around so he was facing down, and he slammed his cock inside him again, and again, driving Xiao Zhan crazy, his desire building faster and faster now, having been stopped twice before.

  
  


"You're so good to me, Xiao Zhan, your body took me so well, and I love the feeling of your insides clutching hard at my cock…" Yibo was panting now, and he was almost at his limits. He could tell by Xiao Zhan's lewd moans and the constricting of his insides, that he was about to come too. 

  
  


He then grabbed Xiao Zhan's shoulder, the other hand pulled the hair until Xiao Zhan's head was tilted to the back, and he moved his hips frantically, obviously aroused by the pulling of his hair.

  
  


"Yibo, pull harder, I-I'm going to come...aahhh"

  
  


They both came almost simultaneously, with Xiao Zhan being first, and when his inside squeezed his dick hard, Yibo bit Xiao Zhan's shoulder hard, and he came too.

  
  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  
  


"Yibo, can you move? You're hot and sticky." He pushed at the man who slept on top of him, enveloping him like an octopus.

  
  


"Zhan-ge is mean, only using me when it's convenient and then throws me away after I gave him pleasure." Yibo was pouting and whining, but made no move to actually move away from Xiao Zhan

  
  


"Aiyoh, silly kid, didn't I just indulge you in one of your fantasies? Strange one, but who am I to complain?" He pinched the younger's butt affectionately.

  
  


"Do you want to do it again, Zhan ge? This time you can be the therapist." He grinned and nuzzled Xiao Zhan's neck, nipping the skin under his jaw.

  
  


"Aiyah, Lao Wang, I'm not as young as you, please give me time to recuperate, ah, by the way, I still have the takeaway I ordered before you came."

  
  


"Good, I'm starving." Yibo jumped from Xiao Zhan's body and took his underwear. "But first, shower." He hooked his arms under Xiao Zhan's body and lifted him easily. "Hmm, maybe bath…" he kissed him softly. "I love you, ge...thanks for always indulging me in my fantasies."

  
  


"I love you too, Lao Wang, and you're welcome." He kissed him back.

  
  


Then they proceeded to have another round of bathtub sex.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. First Time for Everything ch. 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut scene from the modern uni au

  
  
  
  
  


Wei Wuxian looked on as the scenery flashed before them, but his mind really could not process it. So, instead he lay back on the plush seat of Lan Wangji's black monstrosity of a car, and sighed. Lan Wangji just squeezed his hand, giving him encouragement.

  
  
  
  


"Don't worry, Wei Ying, he will be fine."

  
  
  
  


After waking up from the coma, Nie Huaisang was going through extensive physiotherapy while Jiang Cheng spent every waking hour with him. Taking this opportunity, Wangji had whisked Wuxian away for a short vacation of sorts. He had started to get concerned about the lack of rest his boyfriend had and this was to make sure he recharged.

  
  
  
  


"Where are we going? What’s with all the secrecy?" Wei Wuxian couldn't stop the yawn as he asked.

  
  
  
  


"Just wait until we get there.” Wangji grabbed a blanket from the back seat and placed it over Wuxian who snuggled in comfortably. “Sleep, my bunny.”

  
  
  
  


"Mn.." he drifted off not a minute later, feeling content.

  
  
  
  
  


\---

  
  
  
  
  


The next thing he knew, a soft touch on his face woke him up.

  
  
  
  


"Wei Ying, bunny, we're here."

  
  
  
  


He felt bone tired so he didn’t stir but then he felt Lan Wangji princess-carrying him. The smell of the sea wafted from afar, but his brain was still in a daze. The next thing he felt was being placed on something soft, which he assumed was a bed. That was the last thing he vaguely noticed before drifting off to sleep again.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He woke up with an enticing aroma of breakfast being cooked. He opened his eyes, gazing at the foreign wooden ceiling, and promptly remembered his boyfriend taking him somewhere.

  
  
  
  


His ‘ _boyfriend_ ’.

  
  
  
  


He didn't have much time to process that because of the accident. But now it dawned on him that he was having a _sleepover_ with his boyfriend.

  
  
  
  


His _official boyfriend_.

  
  
  
  


He covered his face and giggled uncontrollably.

  
  
  
  


"I see someone woke up in a good mood?" Wangji raised his eyebrows, smirking as he placed a tray in front of him.

  
  
  
  


"Ooh, breakfast in bed, you really do spoil me, Lan Zhan..." he kissed Wangji on the nose. "And to answer your question, I'm just happy."

  
  
  
  


Wangji's eyes darkened as he moved the tray to the bedside table, pushed Wuxian on the bed and straddled him.

  
  
  
  


"So, I take it that you're happy enough to do... things?" Wangji nuzzled Wuxian's neck, making him moan.

  
  
  
  


"Ah.. Lan Zhan... I just woke up and I'm starving, can I please at least have some breakfast first? Oh god, that feels so good.. Hey!" he pouted as all sensation stopped. He opened his eyes to see, Wangji sitting at the corner of the bed, hands folded.

  
  
  
  


"Weren’t you hungry? Eat your breakfast first, we have time..."

  
  
  
  


Wuxian eyed Wangji and then the breakfast. Making a face which made the other chuckle, he attacked the breakfast like a starving man.

  
  
  
  


They ate their breakfast in comfortable silence, play-fighting and stealing food from each other’s plate every now and then. After they finished breakfast, they cleaned up and sat down on the couch, Wuxian leaning his head on Wangji’s shoulder.

  
  
  
  


"I could live like this forever." Wuxian sighed, happily.

  
  
  
  


"Then we'll stay here forever." Wangji snaked his hand around Wuxian's waist, pulling him closer.

  
  
  
  


"Mmmm.. I'd like that." Feeling ticklish, he turned around to straddle Wangji. "I'd like to do this..." he sucked on Wangji's lower lip, before he lowered his hand to Wangji's torso, caressing his broad chest slowly, "and this...I can do this all day..." He fluttered his eyelashes and in return, Wangji grabbed his butt and squeezed hard enough to make him moan, involuntarily.

  
  
  
  


"You're going to be the death of me, Wei Ying.." he nuzzled Wuxian's neck, then nipped his Adam's apple lightly, before licking it afterwards. “The way you look at me, bunny, it’s like a punch to the gut, you know?”

  
  
  
  


Wangji stood up with Wuxian still held in his arms, the movement so sudden that Wuxian had to wrap his legs around Wangji so as not to fall, even though he knew his boyfriend would not let him fall.

  
  
  
  


"Come," Wangji whispered as he put Wuxian down and then led him outside.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Wuxian was visibly confused. He had thought for sure that Wangji brought him here to seduce him. Well, 95% sure... Ok 90% sure. And he knew the attraction was mutual, so why weren’t they doing anything?

  
  
  
  


He was still confused and a little upset as they walked towards a bench where a huge red goldfish silk kite was waiting for them.

  
  
  
  


"The wind is good for flying a kite. And later we can swim for a bit." He picked up the beautiful kite as they walked, hand in hand, closer to the water. Wuxian couldn't help but admire the kite. It was beautifully crafted, handpainted, and must cost a lot to procure.

  
  
  
  


True to his word, the wind was indeed perfect to fly the kite. Although a bit reluctant at first, still wondering what went wrong, Wuxian found it very easy to enjoy Wangji's company. His easy laugh, his lingering touch. Wangji hugged him easily and frequently, making him feel a lot less unwanted. They yelled and ran to fly the kite, falling down on the sandy beach once in a while, but that didn't bother them since they were having too much fun anyway.

  
  
  
  


Then it happened too suddenly.

  
  
  
  


Wuxian was walking backward toward the ocean, when a big wave came and swept him away. He shrieked, but then he felt strong hands pull him out. He landed on the hard plane of Wangji's chest.

  
  
  
  


On instinct he nuzzled Wangji's neck, inhaling his fresh ocean scent. Wangji stiffened underneath him, so he raised his head to look into the other’s eyes to find him staring. Wangji’s eyes moved to his lips and then he swallowed. That was all the warning that Wuxian got before Wangji flipped them over and kissed the living daylights out of him. Wuxian involuntarily reciprocated by giving access to Wangji's tongue which delved into his mouth swiftly, sucking his tongue and making him hard from the sexual tension since this morning. Wangji used his legs to spread Wuxian’s legs further causing him to moan. They enjoyed their kiss for another minute before Wangji stood up pulling Wuxian with him.

  
  
  
  


"Let's go back inside..."

  
  
  
  


His lips were red and swollen, his eyes darkened with passion and he looked thoroughly ravished. Wangji had never seen anything more beautiful in his entire life.

  
  
  
  


Wei Wuxian was in daze as he was guided inside the house, all wet and sandy, kite forgotten. Walking to the shower, Wangji took his shirt off followed by his shorts. Wuxian just stood there looking as Wangji went under the spray of the shower making the other bite his lower lips trying to control himself so as not to jump him right then and there.

“Won’t you be joining me, Wei Ying?”

  
  
  
  


Wuxian’s breath lodged in his throat as he nodded.

  
  
  
  


“Then strip.”

  
  
  
  


The command slipped out of the other’s lips like warm honey and Wuxian hurried to obey.

  
  
  
  


“Slowly… I am in no hurry…”

  
  
  
  


Wuxian slowed down, taking his time to unbutton his shirt. He slipped it off, letting it fall on the bathroom floor without ceremony, his shorts following them shortly after. Wuxian tried to cover his body with his hands but to no avail as a blush slowly started to spread all over him.

  
  
  
  


“Eyes on me, Wei Ying.”

  
  
  
  


They stared at each other for the longest time before Wangji held his hand out to Wuxian. “Come, I will help you wash your body.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Wangji diligently rinsed all the sand from Wuxian's body, kissing him deep, nipping his lips, licking every part of his mouth, to the point where Wuxian almost exploded. He felt like he was in heaven; with every lingering kiss Wangji pressed on his body, the heat spread from where those lips touched his cold skin, making him feel weak in the knees. So when he felt Wangji's hand cupping his manhood through his underwear, he almost lost balance.

  
  
  
  


"Don't be afraid, bunny, I'm not gonna take advantage of you, or do anything you don't want me to" Wangji whispered in his ears.

  
  
  
  


Wuxian knew that but the problem was, he WANTED Wangji to take advantage of him. He looked at him with anticipation, swallowing thickly as Wangji’s thumb ran over his bottom lip, giving a bite on his thumb, a lick on his own lips. Teeth sinking on the plump flesh. 

  
  
  
  


"Don't treat me like I'm a porcelain doll, Lan Zhan, I can handle whatever it is that you want to do to me."

  
  
  
  


Wangji's hand stopped for a beat before continuing their downward journey, slowly passing over the bumps on Wuxian’s chest. He knelt in front of the boy and pulled down the wet fabric, releasing the other’s erection in one fell swoop, blowing a hot breath on it. Wuxian’s fingers, which had found their way into Wangji’s hair, tightened for a moment before relaxing. Wangji licked his lips as he stared at the other’s manhood, encircling it fully with his huge hand.

  
  
  
  


"I know you can handle me, bunny. But did it occur to you that I'm the one who's afraid?" He held Wuxian’s length as he placed soft kisses on it, making Wuxian moan his name. "Don’t forget this is a first for me too. I’m afraid, Wei Ying... afraid of hurting you, afraid of not being able to reach up to your standard, afraid of..." before he could finish his words, Wuxian's hand cupped his cheek.

  
  
  
  


"Lan Zhan... I trust you…” His eyes shone brilliantly amidst the steam that rose from the warm shower.

  
  
  
  


Wangji glanced at Wuxian with trepidation, asking for permission, and soon all his doubts were washed away when Wuxian smiled at him. He flicked his tongue out to lick the head, moving his tongue in slow circles, drawing moans out of his bunny, his hand moving up and down. Taking him completely in his mouth, Wangji sucked hard.

  
  
  
  


He had never given blow jobs before but by some miracle he knew exactly what his bunny would like. He hummed in response as Wuxian’s moans kept getting louder. Making a sweet sound that reached his groin. The most perfect tune he had ever heard. 

  
  
  
  


“Lan Zhan!” Wei Ying’s hand twisted in Wangji’s hair as he gasped for air. “Stop..I am going to come.” The tension getting to him by the repetitive movement. 

  
  
  
  


But Wangji didn’t stop. He kept sucking him until Wuxian came in his mouth. He would have crumpled onto the floor like a rag doll had Wangji not supported his weight. Licking his lips, Wangji stood up, smirking.

  
  
  
  


“You’re so beautiful, Wei Ying. I could look at you come everyday.”

  
  
  
  


Wuxian felt extremely embarrassed and tried to shy away from the other man but Wangji held him fast. “No running away, bunny.”

  
  
  
  
  


He turned down the shower and carried Wuxian out to the bed. Placing him on the edge of it, he retrieved a towel and started drying him before he pushed him further back towards the centre.

  
  
  
  


Wuxian noticed Lan Wangji was still not completely undressed, so he pointed towards him and said, “I want you naked, Lan Zhan…” in a voice so low and deep, that it almost came out as a purr.

  
  
  
  


“Hmm, bossy. I love it when you get all bossy with me..” Wangji smirked. “How can I disobey my bunny?” Having said that, Wangji quickly got rid of the last piece of clothing on him. Standing in all his glorious self for Wuxian to admire.

  
  
  
  


Wuxian’s heart leaped up into his throat and his mouth hung open as his cock throbbed between his legs looking at the size of Wangji’s cock as the other moved towards him like stalking a prey.

  
  
  
  


"I.. this is my first time, Lan Zhan, please be good to me." Wuxian gulped, nervously.

  
  
  
  


Lan Wangji felt something snap inside him, but he refrained himself from acting like an animal in heat. He wanted to pound Wuxian into oblivion, but more than that he wanted him to feel loved, and appreciated, and respected. He wanted Wuxian to feel like he was the luckiest man in the whole wide world. So he forced himself to calm down as he kissed Wuxian softly.

  
  
  
  


“Trust me, Wei Ying.” The second kiss was placed on his bunny’s jaw. The third on his neck, exposed by him pushing the other's head back. He sucked on his Adam’s apple, marking him.

  
  
  
  


Wangji followed it up by leaving a trail of wet kisses on Wuxian's body, paying ample attention to the twin buds on his chest. He licked and sucked one nipple, while flicking and pinching the other lightly with his fingers, making his bunny bite his lip to not scream from pleasure.

  
  
  
  


"Don't hold out on me, Wei Ying. I want to hear you scream." He kissed the lips once more, before going back to his previous position. 

  
  
  
  


Wangji continued his exploration of his boyfriend’s delectable body. Taking his sweet time, he kissed and nipped the other in certain places, leaving love bites; his thighs, the curve of his hips. It was slow torture for the both of them but he endured it. This was their first time and Wangji wanted to savour every second of it. He moved up slowly, his hard on now slightly touching the legs of that divine creature on his arms.

  
  
  
  


“Lan Zhan, let me…” he licked his lower lip.

  
  
  
  


Wangji looked up in surprise as Wuxian pushed himself up on his elbows looking at him shyly.

  
  
  
  


“Let you what?” Wangji asked, curious.

  
  
  
  


“Come and lie down, will you?” He felt Wuxian’s hand pushing his chest away. 

  
  
  
  


Wangji was too curious to refuse, so he did what the other asked.

  
  
  
  


Wuxian kneeled in between Wangji’s spread legs as he held his huge cock in his hand. He wondered if he could fit it in his mouth... or his ass. He gulped once, and went to town. He licked the other’s dick, slowly, languidly, licking tiny kitten licks and sucking the tip off, trying to mimic the same that was done to him.

  
  
  
  


He could hear Wangji's breath hitch the moment he enveloped the silky length of his girth in his mouth completely. His small mouth. He almost gagged because of the sheer size when it hit the back of his throat.

  
  
  
  


"You know, you don't have to do this, right?" Wangji said, with a strained voice.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Wuxian let go of the other’s dick with a pop. "I want to do this, Lan Zhan, just tell me if I hurt you, OK?" The nod was followed by lips, once again doing their job. 

  
  
  
  


Well, if anything, even though he lacked in technique, he would make it up with enthusiasm. He bobbed his head up and down, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked with vigour.

  
  
  
  


Wangji groaned as Wuxian cupped his balls while he sucked him. “Wei Ying,” he whispered. “I don’t want to come in your mouth. There will be time for that later… I want you, now. Come here” Wangji pulled him up and kissed him hard. "Can I be inside of you?"

  
  
  
  


Wuxian shuddered at his words, and before he finished nodding, Wangji flipped their position as he pressed him into the bed, kissing him fervently.

  
  
  
  


He grabbed a bottle lube from the bedside table, and poured it generously on his hand. He warmed it up before he slowly touched the rim of Wuxian's entrance. Wuxian gasped in surprise, but Wangji kissed him hard, swallowing his moans. He carefully started to insert a finger inside Wuxian, feeling it clenched tightly at the intrusion.

  
  
  
  


"Relax, bunny, just tell me if it hurts, and I'll stop immediately." He paused his movement, waiting for Wuxian's consent.

  
  
  
  


"Please, please just move, Lan Zhan. I want you inside me so bad.." he wiggled his butt to move the finger deeper, and Wangji relented. He pushed one finger deep inside Wuxian and moved it, slowly at first, then faster. When he felt that it was quite loose, he inserted another finger, making Wuxian moan louder, as his hips jerked lewdly.

  
  
  
  


"Oh god, this feels so good, Lan Zhan.." he gripped the bed sheets tightly, crumpled it with his fists. He could feel the two fingers open him up in a scissor movement, going up and down, hitting a place he didn't even know existed before, and almost screamed when Wangji put the third finger in.

  
  
  
  


He scraped his fingernails on the other back, the red string marking the pale skin, over and over.

  
  
  
  


"Lan Zhan, your fingers are so big! I think you're gonna break me at this rate.." his face and upper body flushed red and his manhood has already started leaking again from the intense pleasure he felt from Wangji's finger. But then Wangji pulled it all away, making him chase the emptiness.

  
  
  
  


"Wei Ying, look at me," he felt Wangji's face close to his, but it was blurry from the haze of passion. "Are you okay?" He kissed Wuxian's forehead.

  
  
  
  


"I-I'm fine, please fill me with your cock, Lan Zhan.." he felt embarrassed by how lewd he sounded when he said all those filthy, shameless words, but he couldn't help it. He needed Lan Wangji’s cock in him like an addict needed their fix.

  
  
  
  


Lan Wangji smirked as he took something out from the bedside drawer.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"I'm going to tie you up, Wei Ying, is that okay?" He nipped Wuxian's earlobe, making it harder for Wuxian to think when all the blood had run to his nether regions.

  
  
  
  


"Yes!” Wuxian almost screamed out in frustration. “Do it Lan Zhan. Do whatever you want, I’m yours!" He was out of breath, unsure if by all the activities, or the lust he felt growing inside of him for the naked body in front of his eyes.

  
  
  
  


Lan Wangji took his sweet time to tie Wuxian’s hands to the bed posts, then he came back and resumed his position between Wuxian's thighs as he tore a condom with his teeth expertly and rolled it down his own leaking cock.

  
  
  
  


Wuxian could just gasp. His hands tied up above his head, his legs spread open, inviting the man to devour him. His eyes moved between the lips, and the dick in front of him, tracing every shadow cast on Wangji's abdomen, the way his muscles tense to his movements, the form it took when he breathed. It made him almost purr. 

  
  
  
  


"I'm going to enter you now, Wei Ying.” Wangji said, his voice almost a whisper because of how hard he was trying to control his lust, he laid above Wuxian’s body, getting closer to his face, kissing softly his lips, looking deep in his eyes. “Just tell me if you want to stop at any time."

  
  
  
  


Wei Wuxian nodded and felt the breach instantly. It made him scream out in both pleasure and pain.

  
  
  
  


"Jesus, Lan Zhan, your cock is going to split me half, you know..." He was out of breath, but entirely enjoyed the pain it caused.

  
  
  
  


"Bunny this is just the tip, I haven’t even entered you completely." Wuxian could hear the smile behind the words whispered to his ear, but before he could smile back, Wangji thrust his cock in one smooth move, taking the advantage of his relaxed state, making Wuxian’s breath whoosh out of his lungs.

  
  
  
  


“Breathe, Wei Ying.” He kissed Wuxian’s ear. Waiting for him to adjust to his form. 

  
  
  
  


Wuxian felt that he was about to pass out from Wangji's cock splitting him open, but he did as instructed and after a while, the heat took over his insides, and he made unconscious little movements to make Wangji move inside of him.

  
  
  
  


"Wei Ying, I-I can't hold it much longer if you move your sexy ass like that." Wangji groaned, still trying to hold off his actions to let Wuxian get used to his girth.

  
  
  
  


"Then what are you waiting for? Move, now." He wiggled his ass more, teasing the younger Lan.

  
  
  
  


Wangji's eyes grew darker with that assertive tone of his bunny, a feat he never knew would turn him on so much, "Your wish is my command, bunny."

  
  
  
  


All semblance of civility vanished from Wangji’s eyes as he slammed hard into Wei Wuxian, making him whimper and see stars, then pulled back only to slam into him again, repeatedly, each thrust more frantic than the last one, pulling Wuxian’s legs up so he could go even deeper. 

  
  
  
  


"Wei Ying,” Wangji said panting, “I think I'm not gonna last..." his movements were now short and irregular, just like his breath. He leaned down and bit Wuxian’s neck which made the other scream out his name.

  
  
  
  


"Lan Zhan, my hands... “ he hugged Lan Wangji tight as soon as the other freed his hands. He could only hear white noises now, caused by the pleasure of the dick moving in and out of him. The squelching noise music to his ears. He finally could not hold on to rational thought anymore, making him moan in Wangji's ear in a breathy voice, “Let's come together, Lan Zhan.. ah.. you feel too good inside me..I'm so lucky to have you as my first..." 

  
  
  
  


That statement made Wangji even harder if that were possible, and they kissed and swallowed each other’s moans as Wuxian came first, hard, and the squeezing of his inner wall milked Wangji for all its worth, making him come so hard he saw 

  
  
  
  
  


"You know we need to clean ourselves up, right?"

  
  
  
  


Wuxian lay face down on the crumpled bed, hugging Wangji beside him, also unable to move.

  
  
  
  


"In a minute."

  
  
  
  


But he didn't move either.

  
  
  
  


"I feel sore in a place I never knew could be sore." Wuxian whined.

  
  
  
  


"Thank god we don't have to go anywhere for this weekend." Wangji's voice was muffled by his pillow. "By the way, do your hands hurt? Did I tie you too tight?"

  
  
  
  


"No, and no. Don't be so worried about me, Lan Zhan. I can handle it, even if you tie me in... other places." He winked at Wangji, who suddenly felt a twitch in his manhood.

  
  
  
  


"Mark your words, Wei Ying, I want a repeat performance. Just give me half an hour to gather my strength."

  
  
  
  


"Aye, aye, captain, you are such a beast.."

  
  
  
  


"Only for you, Wei Ying, only for you."

  
  
  
  


Wangji pulled Wuxian closer and inhaled his sweet scent mixed with the musk of love-making.

  
  
  
  


"You have the best smell in the world, Wei Ying. I'm so addicted to you." He nuzzled Wuxian again and bit his earlobe making him giggle.

  
  
  
  


"Stop it, I'm hungry, do you have anything to eat?"

  
  
  
  


"Mm, the fridge is full with home cooked food. You can just reheat it."

  
  
  
  


"Okay, I'll be back with food... after I clean up." Wuxian started to stand up and groaned from the soreness in his lower back. “Maybe later,” he mumbled and lay back down.

  
  
  
  


“Uhmm.. later. Much much later.”

  
  
  
  


“Lan Zhan! Already?” Wuxian squirmed as he felt Wangji’s cock going hard again beside him.

  
  
  
  


“What can I say, Wei Ying? You bring out the beast in me…” he smirked and then started laughing, making Wuxian blushed.


	3. For Private Use Only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt from Horny Jail GC
> 
> Yizhan recording sex in dark studio
> 
> Mild Voyeurism kink

Xiao Zhan was nodding his head off inside the moving car. He was being whisked from his filming location, to the recording studio, where he would be for the whole night. But before he did all that, he fired a series of messages to his boyfriend, to apologize for not being able to come back home tonight, and to not wait for him.

_ Maybe tomorrow morning, after the recording wrapped. _

Yeah, right, as if his schedules allowed him to have free time nowadays. He got an average 4-5 hours of sleep every day… if he's lucky.

It's almost dark, and he's very tired. But he had to finish this last job, before he could finally rest and go back to his warm and cuddly boyfriend.

  
  


He was walking into the dark studio when he felt someone grab his hand and slam him against the wall and kiss him senseless before he could utter any word. But then he smelled him, before anything else. The familiar scent of his mate, jasmine and something very…  _ him. _

"Mmpff.. Yibo… what the...hell…" Xiao Zhan struggled to breathe from the sudden attack from the younger man. "Why are you here? I thought you're supposed to be at home…?" he hissed into his boyfriend's ear.

"Shut up, Zhan-ge. I've rescheduled everything, and now we're the only ones here. I'm already fucking hard ever since you showed up in your tight jeans and your white shirt…" Yibo nipped Xiao Zhan's lips, which was swollen because of the intensity of the kiss.

He was supposed to be in the studio to record for a soundtrack for his new movie. But if it has been rescheduled, who was he to complain, with that sinful mouth on his, and his floppy hair, and packed abs. All of which he hadn't seen for more than two weeks already, and his manhood had to bear the worst of the brunt their separation caused.

"Stop it, baobei!" Xiao Zhan moaned into the kiss. "What if someone sees us?" But he groaned in pleasure at the attack on all his senses.

"Mm, I don't care…" Yibo's big hands were groping Xiao Zhan's fleshy ass tight, and he ground into his hips, while the other hand snuck inside his shirt, to pinch the already pebbled nipples. 

Xiao Zhan reacted with a loud groan when he felt his knees buckle under the expert hands of one Wang Yibo.

"I always dream about taking you, raw, like this. Screaming with your beautiful voice. But instead of a song, you'll be screaming my name, and how I make you feel good…" Yibo flicked a few buttons and Xiao Zhan saw the red recording light was on.

It should not make him feel aroused, but boy, if there's any indication of  _ how aroused _ he was, it would soon get discovered by the gremlin.

"So, you like it, Ge? I see your dick has grown hard already." Xiao Zhan could hear the satisfied smirk on his boyfriend's voice.

"Just fuck me already, Wang Yibo, can't you see how hard I am?" 

It's as if a switch had been flicked inside of him, making him talk dirty and feeling the lust coiling in his gut. The combination of the dread of being caught with pants literally off, and the knowledge that they were being recorded,  _ for personal purposes,  _ of course, making adrenaline  run  high in his veins, and in turns, made him  _ very  _ horny.

"Ooh, getting antsy now, are we…" he teased the older with the flick of his warm, wet tongue in the ear, making him utter the most indecent moan he ever heard. It was like Xiao Zhan knew that his voice always made him blind with lust, and he did that on purpose. 

Yibo was hard in seconds, hearing those lewd noises come out from his boyfriend's usually proper mouth.

"It looks like I triggered some kind of voyeurism kink in you, Ge?" Xiao Zhan could hear the smirk from a mile away, but he thought it sounded true. He felt more aroused when he found out that they're  being recorded. "I think we should try to record ourselves at home. With video of course."

"Will you just shut up and fuck me already Wang Yibo?" Xiao Zhan's face was red, and he could hear ringing in his ears from all the excitement.

"Your wish, is my command." 

Yibo swiftly unbuckled Xiao Zhan's pants and pulled it down, while Xiao Zhan took off his own shirt in a haste.

"Take off your pants." He gave a stern command to the younger man.

"Ooh, Zhan-ge, are we gonna role play? I can be your slave, or your prisoner, waiting to be devoured." He hastily took off his pants and shrugged his shirt off to reveal the amazing, droolworthy 6 pack abs, and sharp hip lines. His cock's already jutted from his underwear, a small stain on top of it.

"Kneel."

Yibo dropped to his knees, waiting for his next order with his eyes darkened and his pupils blown. Xiao Zhan could see the shortness of his breath, and all the lust that was shown clearly in his face.  _ God, he loved this man so much.  _ But this was a game, and he intended to win.

"Now, suck me."

Yibo eagerly put the heavy and velvety cock inside his mouth, sucking it with such gusto, that it almost made Xiao Zhan come in an instant. Instead, he drove his hands into Yibo's soft hair, and yanked it. 

"Not so fast, baobei, I want you to suck it slowly."

He obeyed, and sucked it slower now, licking every vein, and tongued the slit on top, which had already leaked. His hand massaged the underside of the balls, making Xiao Zhan groan in pleasure.

"Good boy, you're such a good, obedient boy…" he stroked the soft hair, enjoying the warm feeling enveloping his hard and leaking cock.

This went on for another minute, until he felt the tension building inside his gut, coiling up his back. He tightened his hold on Yibo's hair, and guided his movements to be faster as he fucked into his sinful, sexy mouth.

"Oh yes, baobei, yes… your mouth feels so good…" he felt Yibo tightened his grip on his hips, a sign that he was also aroused, as much as Xiao Zhan. Then he felt one of his hands slip off, to touch his own cock.

"Hands off your cock."

He could almost hear the man whine, but he did what he was told and put his hand on Xiao Zhan's hip once more. Xiao Zhan moved faster now, fucking into Yibo's mouth, and not a minute later, he released his seed inside that mouth, now swollen and red because of all the fucking.

"Good boy." He wiped the trace of his own cum from the corner of Yibo's lips, and licked it. It made Yibo's eyes widen, and his breath heavy.

"Now, I want you inside me." He hadn't finished his words, when Yibo stood up and attacked him with his mouth.

He forcefully opened Xiao Zhan's lips, and sucked his tongue, biting it lightly, while his hands roamed on his body and finally squeezed the plush bottom of his, making him moan lewdly.

"You know Ge, I dream about this.", he pulled out a full tube of lube from his discarded pants, "Fucking you in front of people, letting them know that you're mine, and I'm yours." He screwed the top off with his teeth while his hand was still squeezing the butt, and poured some of the lube into his hand. "Do you like it, Ge? When I talk dirty to you? Describing things I'm gonna do to you in detail?" He warmed up the lube, before inserting the first finger into Xiao Zhan's fluttering hole.

Xiao Zhan gasped at the familiar intrusion, and it was claimed by Yibo's mouth, rendering him speechless besides some incoherent grunts.

Yibo's finger was moving swiftly, in and out making a squelching sound, while his other hand pumped Xiao Zhan's erect cock, making him almost overstimulated with all the assault.

"Yibo, please…" he almost cried with all the pleasure his gremlin gave him. 

"Beg me, Ge…" he smirked, while nipping the older's jaw, and inserting another finger inside.

"Ahhh… fuck! Fuck me please, Yibo…"

He knew he turned into a whimpering mess, but with all his pleasure points being attacked, he could not not feel delirious to the point of almost blacking out. He also could feel his cock leaking heavily under the constant movement of Yibo's big hand.

He had started to feel the edge of the high coming, when all movement stopped.

He opened his eyes to see Yibo look at him intensely, and then he lifted one of Xiao Zhan's legs into his shoulder. Xiao Xhan instinctively curled the other around Yibo's waist, preparing for the dance that people had been doing since the dawn of time.

He could see the lust, and the love in Yibo's eyes, and his heart swelled with love.  _ He loved this guy so much. _

That's when he felt the breach.

He shuddered to think that the huge cock was going to be inside of him. And no matter how long and how often they did it, it always felt like their first time.

"Okay, Ge?" His thoughtful boyfriend was still capable of thinking about his condition even though he was the one who was on the verge of losing control.

He gave a small nod. Then felt another movement, to breach his hole. His breath hitched, just like every single time they did it. 

Then it was in. Fully sheathed inside of him.

He felt very full with the monstrous dick splitting him in half, and he took a few deep breaths to adjust to the girth. Then he moved his hips, slowly at first, making circles. Yibo groaned, feeling every friction of his raw penetration, and he grabbed the moving hips to stop it.

"If you move like that, Ge, I will come in no time at all…" he growled at Xiao Zhan.

"Then come…" he looked petulantly at Yibo, as if challenging him to come first.

Yibo looked at him for a long time, then the grin spread wide in his face, now catching on to Xiao Zhan's underlying meaning.

"So that's how it is, huh…?" He gripped Xiao Zhan's hip hard, and started moving.

He moved, slowly at first, then after seeing Xiao Zhan's eyes glaze over, he moved faster.

"Ah… Yibo… fuck, you feel so good inside me...ahh...ah…" Xiao Zhan moaned loudly, as if cueing the speaker to pick up his lewd, sex voice and to immortalize it.

"Ge, you're taking me so well, ahh… I love being inside you… especially raw like this… ah… " Yibo started to pant, and he felt his gut coiling from all the pleasure of ramming into his boyfriend.

He felt Xiao Zhan's nail scrape his naked back, and he knew it would not take long for his boyfriend to go over the edge. He grabbed Xiao Zhan's hard cock and pumped it with his hand, adjusting the speed with his pumping.

Then he felt it, the squeezing of Xiao Zhan's inside, and the long drawn moan, and the bite on his shoulder, before the cock in his hand splurt out the white ribbons all over their bodies.

He felt his cock was being squeezed to death, and he chased his own pleasure by pumping hard a few times, before he finally came inside his boyfriend's.

  
  
  


\-----

  
  


"I win."

Yibo flashed his eat-shitting grin to Xiao Zhan.

"What?"

"I win. You came first." 

Xiao Zhan groaned in a fond exasperation.

"Why must everything be a fucking competition with you?"

He shrugged, and collected their discarded clothes, and gave some of them to his boyfriend.

"So, how does it feel? Being recorded while having sex?" He pulled up his underwear, and started to wear his pants.

"Hotter… I guess." He wore his shirt and his pants, not bothering with the underwear.

"Should we make copies and put it up anonymously on the net?" He nuzzled Xiao Zhan's neck. "The turtles will analyze everything, and maybe think it's fake…" he cackled. 

"Don't you fucking dare, Wang Yibo! I'll leave you if you do that!" Xiao Zhan pointed his finger to Yibo, while the other still cackled and it turned into a full blown laughter.

Xiao Zhan couldn't help but laugh too, seeing the childlike glee his boyfriend exuded. It was rare nowadays to see him so carefree like this with all the jam packed schedules.

"Let's go home, baobei. I need a long hot bath and food." He cupped Yibo's neck and kissed him. "I love you.."

"Mm, I love you too, ge." He hugged Xiao Zhan back. "Does this mean it's a go?"

"Wang Yibo!!!!"

  
  
  
  


\-----

  
  


The next morning, the studio manager was confused with the finding of the obvious recording of two people making love. Not only two people. 

Wang Yibo and Xiao Zhan.

Two of the most famous faces and biggest names in industry.

She didn't take long to decide to erase every recording, and delete every trace of them.

_ But before making her own copy.  _

_ For private use only. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. ten years ago, under the sycamore tree

_ "Zhan-ge, I don't want to leave, I want to marry you!!" The boy tearfully hugged him, sniffing loudly but still tried to hold back his tears.  _

_ His heart's constricted by the view of this beautiful boy, only 15 at that time, with teary eyes full of love and hands clutching him tight as if never wanting to let go.  _

_ But he had to go. _

_ His mother's death took a toll on his father, and he decided to move out of the country, to try to escape from his heartache, and Yibo as his only son and heir was going to go with him. _

_ "Yibaobao…" That was his nickname for this crybaby. "I will be here when you get back. I will wait for you. Don't be sad." He drove his hand in the beautiful blonde hair and cupped his face tenderly, giving him a kiss on his forehead. _

_ "Zhan-ge, you have to wait for me. I will be back for you." There was a silent determination in his eyes, showing the other that he already made a pact for himself. "Can you promise me one thing though, Zhan-ge?" _

_ "Anything for you." He kissed the top of his head fondly. God, he really loved this kid. _

_ "I want to make a marriage pact." _

_ Xiao Zhan raised his eyebrow, but decided to entertain the boy.  _

_ "Oh?" _

_ "If you reach thirty and you're still single, I want us to get married." _

_ He thought that this boy's obsession with him will wane over time, so he agreed to it if only just to ease his mind. _

_ "Okay, Yibaobao, whatever you said." _

  
  
  


"Yibaobao?" His eyes were still in daze, his pupils were blown. He's looking at the man before him, eyes unfocused. The memories flooded back into his brain, the memory of  _ that _ one particular summer.

"Welcome back, Zhan-ge…" Yibo grinned and caught Xiao Zhan's mouth in a hot searing kiss that made him forget his own name temporarily.

Yibo kissed like a parched man and Xiao Zhan was his oasis. He licked and nipped and bit and tasted everything within his reach, while his hands followed. 

Xiao Zhan felt the younger man climb on his lap, and continued with him opening his buttons off his shirt. His own  _ yukata  _ slipped off, showing one tattooed shoulder, which tempted the older bad, as he gave in and bit the shoulder hard. Right on one of the peonies, until it bleeds. 

"Aah… Zhan-ge, I don't know that you are a biter… guess I'll find out more after tonight…" he flashed his mischievous grin, then continued kissing his precious Zhan-ge until he couldn't breathe.

Xiao Zhan's own hand roamed the inside of Yibo's kimono, and found out that he wore  _ nothing _ underneath. His breath hitched.

"Did you plan this… seduction?" He tried to form the words out of the single brain cell he had left from all the lust that attacked him so suddenly.

"What seduction, Zhan-ge?" Yibo continued to leisurely kiss the nape of Xiao Zhan's neck, and nipped his Adam's apple lightly. "We're gonna get married soon, so no need for any formality between us… ahh, yes." He rubbed himself into Xiao Zhan like a cat in heat.

Xiao Zhan was very much enjoying the kiss and the friction between his clothed manhood with the other's naked one, when one word came clear into his mind.

"Married?" 

He struggled to come out of his lust haze, and groan when Yibo bit his neck.

"Yibo, stop. We need to talk." He regretfully pushed Yibo away. But Yibo, being a stubborn little gremlin, latched himself into Xiao Zhan, and his hands deftly unzipped his pants to free his hard cock.

"Later."

Then he put Xiao Zhan's leaking cock into his mouth, enveloping the velvety shaft fully, making the older man hissed and drove his hand into those luscious hair. His head bobbed up and down, slowly at first, dragging every movement to the point of Xiao Zhan's seeing stars. His hand cupped the balls and played with it expertly, while the other one squeezed his asscheek.

Xiao Zhan moaned, and arched his body, putting his cock deeper into Yibo's mouth. It seemed that the younger one didn't have any gag reflex, judging by how easily he accommodated the cock inside his throat.

He felt the pressure's building inside his gut, and his movements became erratic, pumping inside those sinful lips, fucking the mouth faster and faster until finally he exploded and he sees stars. Yibo lapped every single drop of the cum greedily before he went back up, a sly smile on his face and a drop of cum on the corner of his mouth. Then he kissed Xiao Zhan open mouthedly as if wanting him to taste himself.

He knew it should be gross, but the way Yibo kissed him, as if he is the most precious thing in the world, melted him right there and then, and he submitted to this young man when his hands deftly shed his pants and the rest of his clothes off.

"Mm, you taste so good Zhan-ge, I don't know how I lived this long and never tasted you before…" Yibo removed his own  _ yukata _ and revealed a huge erection, flushing and leaking so prettily. Xiao Zhan's mouth watered as he looked at the beautiful cock, jutting from the soft looking nest of hair, stealing all of his attention.

"Like what you see?"

Xiao Zhan looked at Yibo, and without further words, he pulled him closer, and inserted that huge mast inside of his own mouth. He loved hearing the tiny gasp sounds that Yibo made, so he pushed the cock deeper inside him greedily.

"Not so fast, Zhan-ge…" Yibo panted so hard when he grabbed Xiao Zhan's hair and dragged his mouth away from his cock. "I want to put my cock inside you. May I?" He waited for his response, and when Xiao Zhan gave a tiny nod, he pushed him down to the soft tatami.

He laid down on his back and opened his thigh instinctively. God knows how long ago since the last time he had sex. 

_ Too long. _

He felt the warm hands caressing every inch of his body, worshipping him in a way that no one's ever done to him and he felt warm inside.

"You're so beautiful, Zhan-ge…" Yibo peppered him with kisses all over his body. "Wonder why no one's claimed you before." He bit the inside of the thigh, right at the softest skin closest to the rim and it made Xiao Zhan's cock jump to life. "But I guess, it's my luck then, I get to have you as we promised before." 

Xiao Zhan felt the hot breath near his fluttering hole, and the next second he felt a hot jab of a soft tongue inside. He moaned lewdly by the sensation, he arched his back but Yibo pushed him down.

"Relax, baobao, let me just love you tonight…"

Xiao Zhan felt all kinds of mixed feelings right at this time, but his visions were blackened by the lust and all he could hear was Yibo's voice crooning to him in a foreign language. It did something to his inside. So when the first finger entered him, he almost cum right there and then.

"You're so perfect, baobao, so beautiful, and you opened up so well for me…" Yibo kissed his mouth languidly, while his finger's moved slowly in and out at first. 

Xiao Zhan enjoyed the feeling of being breached slowly, but tonight he needed more than that. He needed to be owned. He needed rough sex. And he knew Yibo could give him all of that. 

Yibo seemed to sense the restlessness and he put the second finger inside rather forcefully, scissoring the older open. He grazed that sweet spot inside and it made Xiao Xhan buck and almost yell from the movement.

"Yibo… aahh… Yibaobao… please, I need you inside me now…" he tried to pull Yibo closer but Yibo stopped him. He mewled from the loss of the feeling inside, but then Yibo came and held him close, lining his now sheathed cock with his rim. He pulled him closer and closer until he felt the first breach and he  _ gasped. _

_ Dear Lord _ …

Yibo was  _ huge.  _

"Are you okay, Zhan-ge?" Yibo looked concerned enough to stop his movement.

Xiao Zhan was seeing stars, but he wanted more, so he used his legs to drag Yibo closer and in turn, the cock was inside him in one smooth movement.

It  _ burned _ . 

But it was a good kind of burn, so he moved his hips in tiny circles, making Yibo groan.

"You'll be the death of me, Zhan-ge…" he moved, faster now, slapping harshly. The sounds echoed in the room, making it more real and  _ sexy.  _

"Baobao… I-I almost cum… ahhh" Yibo's movements were now frantic, not as smooth as before. 

Xiao Zhan responded by pulling him closer and kissing him hard. "Let's cum together, baobei…" 

Yibo's hand grabbed his hard cock and moved fast, seeking relief. The heat was building faster and faster until it tilted them to the edge, they were both cum with a loud yell.

  
  



	5. Waves

He was bone-tired when he entered his apartment. Dirty, sweaty, hot, and he did not give a fuck. He put his carry-on bag on the floor and took off his jacket and his shoes, putting it aside to get cleaned later, when he heard that sound. 

Alerted, he drew his knife from his belt. It's small enough to be easily concealed, but very lethal despite its appearance. He heard the sound of someone's humming in his ensuite, and the sound of water running, as if someone's taking a shower inside.

_ Who the fuck? _

He moved stealthily into his bedroom, where the door to his ensuite was open in a slit, and he took a peek inside.

_ No one _ .

But the shower's still running, and the floor is wet, so someone must be here recently.

He pushed the door open slightly, and when he did not see anyone, he entered…

...only to be pushed to the shower fully clothed.

He tried to fight back, but the arms that locked him in place was strong, and the floor was slippery. He thought about headbutting the intruder, when he heard the silky smooth voice whispered in his ear.

"What took you so long? I almost ended up playing with myself waiting for you..." the low voice gave him a tingly vibration along with a hand that caressed his spine.

He turned around to find the most beautiful man in the world held him down tightly, arms bracketing his, and soft lips hovering near his own.

"Mm, you’re stinky and dirty. You should take off your clothes." He gave him a stern command before letting his arm go.

"You are so bossy, Zhan-ge. I like it." He quickly shed his dirty clothes and threw it aside, before cupping the other's face and kissed him fervently under the warm water, hands running down his body to press the perfect round cheeks of his ass.

"Yibo, you stink. And what's with the knife? Are you gonna do any of your kinks?" Xiao Zhan smirked at his words.

"Thought you're an intruder, Ge." He pushed the other to the glass wall across him and pinned his arms above his head. His other hand roamed down until it found what he's been looking for. He grabbed the already leaking manhood, thumbed the slit, and moved his hand in a slow motion, making the other moan, stroking it a few times.

"Tell me what you want, Ge.", He whispered in his ear. "Do you want me inside you? Or do you want my mouth in your pretty cock?" He breathed heavily while his hand was still moving up and down, faster this time.

"I want you...god, I want you so bad…" he's panting hard now, enjoying the way Yibo's hand on his cock, but suddenly he stopped. It took a few seconds to register what happened and when Xiao Zhan started to protest, he felt his hands were free and the warmth from the other's mouth enveloping him. He almost screamed from the intensity of what Yibo did to him. 

His warm mouth enveloped his velvety cock in one smooth movement, making him gasp. Xiao Zhan felt a sudden need burning inside him, a need that bore a hole in his existence, and it could only be plugged by one man who did the unspeakable thing to him right now. His heart almost burst out from its place with a familiar feeling.  _ Home. _

He grabbed Yibo's hair, lost in pleasure, moving his head up and down, until his cock hit the back of Yibo's throat, and before long, Yibo vacuumed his mouth and letting it out with a pop, and went back up, face to face with the object of his desire.

"Did you say you've prepared yourself, ge?" He whispered, tracing his fingers down from Xiao Zhan's chest, to the ribcage, down to the plushy bottom, and pushed one finger inside of Xiao Zhan's already loose hole in one go, making him catch his breath and moan lewdly, hands grabbing Yibo's shoulder, knees turning into jelly.

"Yes...ah.. I know you'll be back today, so I prepared myself for you...ah..hh..." he moved his hips forward like a heat-seeking missile, grinding Yibo's hand in a lewd manner.

Yibo pushed another finger inside, making him clenched tighter and pulled up one of his legs to Yibo's waist, giving him easier access. The fingers moving in and out, strong and fast, dragging his inner wall, hitting the right spot inside him.

"Fuck me already, Yibo, I told you I'm ready." His grip on Yibo's shoulders tightened to the point of almost breaking the skin from his blinding lust.

Yibo pulled Xiao Zhan's other leg up his waist. After lining his own manhood to the opening, he thrusted, hard. It went smoothly inside in one slide, making both of them groan hard by its tightness. Even if Xiao Zhan had prepared himself, Yibo was too big to not feel anything with this sudden move. 

He went still for a few seconds, head pressing on the other neck, both gasping for air, while the water fell down around them. After a while, Yibo started to move. Slowly at first, adjusting his rhythm, then after he hit a particular spot that he knew would drive the other crazy, he heard the telltale high-pitched moan, then the aggressive biting on his shoulder, the nails on his skin. He moved faster, feeling the incoming climax, the build up sensation that only this beauty could give him so fast.

"I'm almost there, Ge." He was out of breath to even speak properly, moving his hips, and he pushed all of the other’s body up and down against the wet wall, to make the thrust even harder, deeper. It quickly built a sensation on his lower back, spreading throughout his body, and it needed  _ release _ .

"Me too...ahh... together?" His raspy breath was whispering in his ear, tickling and arousing him more at the same time. He felt the tension build fast from his spine upward, and he moved faster and faster, to finally reach his climax and shoot his load inside the hot, tight hole. Xiao Zhan mewled shakily and he came, untouched, the movement was making his inside squeezing every last drop of Yibo's, making him half hard again.

"I know I'm not as young as you, but Jesus, you're already hard… again?" He panted into Yibo's shoulder, feeling the hardness inside of him begin to move again. 

"What can I say? You have the prettiest butthole I ever seen, Zhan-ge, and when it squeezed me like this? I wonder if anyone can escape your pretty, hot, tightly clenched hole." he squeezed Xiao Zhan's butt hard, making him moan again. And in turn, making him hard again.

  
  


"You and your dirty mouth never fails to turn me on." He flipped their position so that he faced the wall, and Yibo grabbed that delectable ass, hard, leaving prints on it, before he grind it harder, thrusting it over and over until…

  
  


He jolted up from his very, very hot dream, cursing loudly.


	6. monsters

The door wasn't even fully closed when Yibo pushed the beautiful man against the wall and kissed him hard. They were inside a nondescript hotel suite, where everything was beige and… nondescript.

The man pulled him closer, and tried to unbuckle his belt while Yibo pushed his shirt off.

"You have condoms?" The man asked while frantically taking off all of his clothes.

Yibo was not Yibo if he didn't get prepared for all possibilities including sex. So of course yeah, he has condoms and lube.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. I'm also clean." He continued to roam his hands across the man's body. "Beautiful." He pushed the man onto the bed.

The man kissed him so fervently, making Yibo hard. His hand searched downward for his cock, which was already leaking. 

"You want my cock so bad, huh?" He let go of the kiss and gave him a smirk. "Come and get it then." He pushed the beautiful man's head down.

The man was greedily enveloping the full shaft down to his throat, making Yibo growled and moved his hips involuntarily. It hit the back of his throat, but the man kept going down for the full length, making Yibo admire the lack of his gag reflex.

This was the time he typically siphoned off the prey's soul; through direct contact. Although a touch would be sufficient enough, he preferred the more fun way for special people.

But he kinda liked the way this guy's sucking his cock, so, it could wait. 

He pushed the man off, and flipped him onto the bed.

"I'm gonna fuck you now." 

The man's eyes were glassy, his sight unfocused, and Yibo had never seen a more beautiful sight than this debauched man.

He made incoherent noises and Yibo took it as a consent.

He poured the lube generously, and coated his fingers before he pushed a single digit into the man's hole, making him gasp and make a move with his hips, chasing the finger down.

"You like it rough, huh?" Yibo's moving his finger in and out, then pushing another one, wanting to see this man broke apart just by his fingers.

The man arched his back and moaned lewdly, a song to Yibo's ears. He tried to find purchase on the bed sheet while his head's thrashing wildly, and his hips moving faster against the thick fingers, looking for more.

"That's… so good… ahh, but I want more…" the man mewled and panted, all because of the fingers. Yibo wondered what his cock would do to this man. Tear him apart probably.

"So greedy…"

He pulled out his fingers, lined up his cock to the hole, and pushed it in in one smooth movement.

The man jerked his body up and Yibo caught him in a hot searing kiss, while siphoning his life energy. He was being careful not to take too much though, because he kinda liked this guy.

They moved together, building a rhythm that's becoming faster and faster, with moans and groans, and the slick sound of beaten flesh. Until finally the man clamped Yibo down and spurted his cum all over their connected bodies, and Yibo let himself cum too.

  
  



	7. Tracker ch.4

"I could see you take this all rather well, Zhan ge." Yibo's purring in Xiao Zhan's ear, away from the party goers.

"Really? You couldn't feel the turmoil inside my gut? Such a bad consort, I think I really need to find me another concubine." 

Yibo slapped his arms in retaliation.

"I will not allow you to take anyone, you're mine, and only mine." He kissed Xiao Zhan, slowly, but gradually become more demanding. "Now, I got to claim my right as a consort, hmmm, I always wonder how it feels to fuck a King, an alien King nonetheless. You know what? I think I will start my new career as a sci fi writer, I can see the title right away  _ 'The Alien King's Consort's Tell All: How I Spend My Nights on Alien King's Bed' _ , bet that will sell...mmpff" his mouth's getting shut by a very demanding kiss.

"Shut up, and fuck me baobei"

"Gladly, My King"

He turned their position around and started to get rid of their clothes. Xiao Zhan hummed in pleasure, knowing the familiar move, yet he couldn't seem to get tired of it. In fact, it made him more aroused. Yibo didn't waste time and started to prep with his two fingers at once, knowing that Xiao Zhan could take it. 

Xiao Zhan mewled, and arched his back closer to the younger, unconsciously moved against the fingers, faster and faster, until Yibo stopped him.

"Easy, baobei, not so fast, I want to enjoy tearing you apart until you forget your own name… " he started to kiss Xiao Zhan with tongue, while his other hand pinched his nipples. 

"So, since you're an alien, I remembered the last night we made love, was it your self-lubrication mode?" He whispered in the older's ear, fingers moving in and out in squelching sounds.

"Yes… ah… that's it, so good baobei… " Xiao Zhan moaned lewdly, while his hips pumping Yibo's fingers once again.

"That's fascinating, I might need to research more of that…" Yibo pulled his fingers, and stroked his cock instead, preparing to put it inside of his soulmate, his lover. "Are you going to get pregnant again, Ge?" He paused before inserting it fully.

"...no. Last time I wanted at least a part of you so bad, I needed it… before I left… so I did it." A tear escaped from his eyes, making his long lashes glistened under the light.

_ So beautiful… _

Yibo caressed the face of the man he loves most in the whole wide world, and thought he lost once. But fate has been kind to them.

"Ge, next time, we will talk. No more running away again. I want to be by your side, forever."

"No more running away, baobei… forever." 

"I love you…" Yibo kissed him softly, before finally entering him in one swift move.

"Ah… I love you too, baobei… forever"

They moved together languidly at first, until the passion took over. They frantically moved against each other, murmuring love words and promises, until they came… together.


	8. Two Can Play This Game ch. 7

"Now, do you want to wreak havoc?"

Before anything else was said, Xiao Zhan moved closer to the prince, grabbed him, and kissed him hard until the air had gone from both of their lungs.

"Wow, Zhan ge, if only I knew since back then that you were turned on by violence, I would have revealed myself to you much, much sooner.." Yibo grinned, lips swollen, and hair ruffled. Xiao Zhan traced his finger from his cheekbones to his jaw line, eyes ablazed from the fire within.

"Maybe you should.." then he proceeds to kiss Yibo senseless again until both of their members are hard from the friction of their closeness, and when Yibo gasps for air, Xiao Zhan bites his neck hard.

"Zhan ge, ah... Zhan ge, we should stop, damnit, do you want to catch the fake red king? Ooh, that feels so good.." Yibo clutched Xiao Zhan's hair hard, and dragged him closer until there's no space at all between them.

"I missed you so much, baobei, I wondered, every night, why did you leave me so suddenly like that when you were just in my arms that morning." Xiao Zhan moved his hand to Yibo's backside and squeezed it, making him jolted in surprise.

"If you don't stop now, there will be no coming back, ge, you will be mine forever, I will never let you go ever again, for whatever reason, do you understand?" Yibo looks at him, eyes serious.

"And what makes YOU think I want you to let me go?" Xiao Zhan looked at Yibo, and the understanding dawned.

"If you say so." And Yibo dragged him to bed.

Although Xiao Zhan was the older and more experienced one, he let the prince take the reign, and he did it with a lot of care, kissing and touching with every piece of clothing off, until they were skin to skin, hot from all the touch alone. Yibo took the time to wait for Xiao Zhan to look at him, and when he finally did, he kissed him tenderly.

"Zhan ge, I just want to say this first, before we take another step further and before I forget my own name."

Xiao Zhan looked at him, knowing that whatever it is, must be important for Yibo to pause mid-lust.

"Zhan ge, didi ai ni..." 

The look that Yibo gave him, melted his insides. It was so tender, full of love and hope, so different a person from the mischievous little lion that wrecked his heart a month ago.

"You always do that." Xiao Zhan tucked the stray hair from behind his ear.

"Always do what?" He frowned at the unexpected reply.

"Always the first to do everything, first to break my heart, first to make me realize that I can love someone this much, first to..."

"Wait, wait, go back..." he pushed his body onto his elbow now, wanting to make sure he did not hear wrong.

"I said, you're always the first to say everything, including I love you." Xiao Zhan pulled the younger's body onto him, cupping his face. "I just want you to know that I love you too, baobei, it's always been you." And finally he kissed him softly, kissing the tears that's falling down on his face.

"Did you really mean it, Zhan ge?" 

His face looks so much younger now, streaked with tears and disbelief.

"Well, I guess I have this lifetime to prove it to you."

Xiao Zhan kissed the tears-streaked face, tenderly at first, cupping the angelic face of the younger prince. Yibo trembled at the love gestured from the older one, and he managed to pull closer, and nestled himself between the older's thighs.

"I want you inside me, baobei"

Yibo stopped his kissing, and looked at the older man hesitantly. 

"Are you sure, Zhan ge? I mean, I never..." he bites his luscious lips.

"Yes, I'm absolutely sure, and don't worry, I will teach you how." Xiao Zhan put his hand on the younger's hips, pulling him closer.

Then Xiao Zhan flips Yibo onto his back. He looks down at Yibo, holding his hands above his head with a smile that brings extremely naughty thoughts into the prince's mind.

The first time Yibo was on Xiao Zhan's bed, he was a confident little lion, ready to seduce this gorgeous older man. But today, the young prince seemed to lose his bravado and looked more like his age. He wanted to worship this man, to touch and kiss him everywhere. But with a lot of thoughts running through his head, he didn't know where to begin so he just let Xiao Zhan take the lead. Fortunately, Xiao Zhan seemed to understand what was going on in his mind, so he just winked at him and started to guide the young prince's hands to his own body, and put it on his slim waist.

Yibo gasped. He was unable to take his eyes off Xiao Zhan's body. It has the color and texture of warm honey, unblemished and peppered with constellations of beauty marks. He wanted to touch and kiss them one by one, until he finally could remember every single placement. But he was a patient man, and he would do that some other time.

Xiao Zhan traced a line from Yibo's Adam's apple, down to his navel and touched his hard cock, stroked it, before back up again. Yibo followed every move with his sharp gaze, not wanting to miss every single action. He put a stop on Xiao Zhan's hand, and mirrored it to the older with his mouth.

Xiao Xhan gasped by the sudden attack of warmth on his cock, enveloping him fully and enthusiastically. He drove his hand through Yibo's hair, and pulled it a bit to see him straight in his eyes.

"Good boy." 

Those two words stirred something within the young prince's belly, and he preened just by being called a good boy by the one person he would do anything for.

Xiao Zhan enjoyed being blown by the younger one, but he had something else in mind, so he put a stop to the younger's movement, and pulled him up. He kissed him hard, and stroked his cock, smearing the precum around to smooth his way.

He could hear Yibo's breath hitched, and his body tensed around his hands.

"Are you ready, baobei?" He whispered those seemingly innocent words into the younger's ear, but the effect seems lethal because he could feel the cock twitch in his hand. 

He laughed, and moved a bit to take the lube and condom from his bedside drawer.

"Here, put this on your fingers, then warm it before you put it inside me." Xiao Zhan squirted the lube into Yibo's trembling hand, and he quickly warmed it. 

Xiao Zhan laid back down and spread his leg to show his most intimate part to the young prince.

Yibo looked at him, mesmerized, before whispering into Xiao Zhan's ear. "Beautiful." Then he pushed one finger inside.

_ It stings _ .

But in a good way.

He felt the younger's intense gaze on him and he literally melted. This man wanted so much to pleasure him, and who was he to decline all that? 

"Good?" The younger asked in a strained voice.

"Put in another, baobei, and kiss me." He pulled Yibo closer and kissed him hard, trying to show him how much he meant to him. He gasped when he felt the second finger in. 

"Yes, yes, ah… you're so good to me… " Xiao Zhan arched his back to get closer to the younger prince.

Yibo instinctively curled his fingers and hit the sweet spot that made Xiao Zhan almost blind with lust, he mewled and hung onto his shoulder.

"Another, baobei, it's alright, I can take it…" his eyes shone with trust and love, making Yibo almost cum at once. But he held it in and put another finger in.

"I'm ready, baobei…" Xiao Zhan whispered into Yibo's ear, moving his hips seductively, grinding their erection. Yibo growled and pulled his fingers out.

He took the condom and put it on before slathering it with lube, then he lined his cock with the opening on Xiao Zhan's hole. He put the head in, and Xiao Zhan gasped.

"Okay, Ge?" 

Xiao Zhan couldn't answer because of the assault of his every senses, so he just nodded, his pupil dilated to almost a black hole. When he sensed that Yibo was still waiting for his answer, he moved his hips slowly to take another inch, then another inch in.

_ Gosh he's so big! _

He felt almost overwhelmed by the sheer size of the manhood that almost split him in half, but he calmed himself down. He didn't want to make the younger one feel more vulnerable than he already is, so he pulled him closer and kissed him.

"You're so good to me, baobei, don't worry, I can handle it…" he moved his hips so that finally he sheathed all the girth inside him.

"Ge… shit, you're so tight… I don't think I can last long… " Yibo panted hard and it took every ounce of his self control not to move like his body told him to do.

Xiao Zhan seemed to sense his distress, that's why he kissed him, murmuring sweet, encouraging words like, "you're so good for me…", "so gorgeous", and the ultimate declaration of all, "I love you, and I can't stop thinking about you…". It all made Yibo feel very loved, and finally relaxed a bit.

Xia Zhan moved his hips slowly at first. But after he tasted the delicious friction from the huge cock dragging his inner wall, causing electroshock with every friction, he started to move faster and faster until he felt the younger one move more frantically. He could feel the tension building from his lower belly and he finally chased his own pleasure and bit the younger's shoulder before shooting the white ribbons all over his abdomen. Yibo felt the pressure from the orgasm squeeze his cock tighter and the pain on his shoulder and it only made him more aroused as he thrusts a few more times before finally losing in the haze of pleasure and releasing his orgasm with a long groan.

  
  


Xiao Zhan was still in a daze when he felt Yibo nuzzle his neck. He smiled and then threaded his fingers through Yibo's long hair. Pulling lightly on his hair, he lifted the younger man's head from his neck and smiled up at him.

"So, how does it feel, to have lost your virginity? Do you have... thoughts?" He gave him a sweet kiss on his forehead.

"Mm... other than when can we do this again?"

"Hmm... how shameless of you." He hit him lightly on the back, before he dragged him up.

"Let's see how fast you can learn to fuck in various places."

Yibo shivered by the seduction in the older's voice, and his cock twitched to life.

"I see you have the stamina of a young stallion, so I hope you don't disappoint. You. Me. Bathroom. Now."

Yibo gladly followed the older's order.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. autumn breeze ch. 2

"Do you want to get into the bath with me?" Wei Wuxian tilted his head in a teasing manner, making Lan Wangji snap out of his reverie, and blushed.

"I'm sorry, go on, I'll be right outside." He turned around and left, leaving a little bit of crack on the door.

_ He was so thoughtful, and nice, and sexy… god, just kill me now.  _ He spotted his half mast, and groaned. "Even you agree, eh?" He proceeded to wrap his hand around his manhood and move, slowly at first while thinking about the other person behind the door. It didn't take long for him to reach the edge of his orgasm, and he moaned out loud, forgetting where he was.

  
  
  
  


Lan Wangji  _ heard  _ him.

Of course he heard him, they're basically just a few feet apart.

And the way he moaned  _ loudly _ , made him think of indecent thoughts.  _ Lewd thoughts. _

He thought of nothing when he took off Wei Ying's shoes. Then Wei Ying's shirt. It just hit him right in the gut when he saw the first strip of the glistening wet skin.

The skin under the shirt was perfect; white, smooth, unblemished, and there's a constellation of beauty marks all over his body.

He felt something stirred under his belt, and he couldn't move.

Until Wei Ying  _ teased _ him to join him in the bath.

Oh, how he'd love to join him, and do…  _ things  _ to him.

But he restrained himself.

He didn't want to appear like a predator, saving someone only to…  _ use  _ him. Not that he ever did that. Ever. He didn't even remember if he ever was interested in anyone like this before.

He was still sitting on the couch, contemplating about his life, when he heard the gasp.

_ Even the gasp was so sexy. _

"Lan Zhan! Why are you still sitting there in your wet clothes? You're gonna catch a cold!"

He was being dragged to the bathroom by a bathrobe-clad Wei Ying, with his face scrubbed clean and his skin smell like sandalwood, his favorite scent. His long hair was still wet from the bath, and he never saw anything more beautiful than this creature.

"Wei Ying… " he groaned when he was being stripped by the object of his desire. He really could not hold it anymore, when Wei Ying started to unbuckle his belt. 

They were standing face to face, in an opposite position than they were, just a mere 15 minutes ago, but now Lan Wangji grabbed the smaller hand that was busy with the clasp.

_ Wei Wuxian froze. _

"Uh, Lan Zhan… " Wei Wuxian felt his face grow hot, and he just realized that he was basically  _ stripping _ this poor man.

_ The poor man that has an erection the size of Texas. _

_ Oh, my…  _

Wei Wuxian unconsciously purred.

Lan Wangji was seeing red when he heard that tempting sound. He lowered his face down, and caught that full mouth in his own.

Wei Wuxian was surprised, but quickly enjoyed the kiss as he made incoherent noises, something between a moan and a gasp. Lan Wangji seemed to hear that too, because his tongue was sneaking inside, licking all over Wei Wuxian's mouth. Wei Wuxian was seeing stars, he felt his knees have turned into jellies, if Lan Wangji didn't support him right at that time.

"Lan Zhan… " Wei Wuxian's eyes were glazed, and he felt like he was in heaven. He already missed the lips, but when he saw Lan Wangji's expression, he became concerned, and straightened up right away.

"Lan Zhan… is there something wrong?" He panicked in a sudden, seeing the other man suddenly turn cold.

"Wei Ying… I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" he held Wei Ying's arms to support him, but he didn't dare to look at him.

Wei Wuxian's heart fell. He felt a sudden chill from his almost nakedness that he hadn't felt before.

"What do you mean, you're sorry? Did you do something wrong? Did  _ I  _ do something wrong? I know I'm not supposed to kiss you back like that, I'm so sorry Lan Zhan… maybe I should go…" he let go of the other's arms and turned around, started to leave, when he felt the same arms grab him and pulled him back.

"Wei Ying, it's not… it's not you. It's me. I became an animal and attacked you like that, kissing you without your consent. For whatever reason, I can not condone what I've done, and I...hmpff.." 

Wei Wuxian shut him up with a searing kiss. Then he let go, mouth still hovering near the other.

"Shut up, you big oaf, do you think I will  _ let _ you kiss me, if I don't long for it? I have wanted you to kiss me ever since the first time I saw you, I want to kiss you, and do unspeakable things to you. Is this enough for a consent?" 

  
  


There's a beat of silence, before Lan Wangji cupped his face, and kissed him again. More gently this time, as if he was a porcelain doll. Wei Wuxian moaned into the kiss, and he grabbed Lan Wangji's waist, pulling him closer.

"Is this too fast, Lan Zhan?" He continued unbuckling the belt, feeling the erection through the thin pants. "We've only known each other for three days… " Lan Wangji moved his mouth to Wei Wuxian's neck, inhaling a faint sandalwood smell, mixed with something purely  _ him. _

"Mn… no " Lan Wangji pushed off the thin bathrobe, revealing the naked shoulder, and bit it.

Wei Wuxian almost cum from the bite, and he moaned loudly while held on to the other.

"Lan Zhan! We will wake Jingyi if you continue doing that!" He hissed in Lan Wangji's ear, and moaned when he was licking and sucking the bitemark.

"Mm, Jingyi is with my neighbor, I took him there to stay over this morning." He continued to roam Wei Wuxian's lean body, and pushed the bathrobe completely off before cupping his perky butt and squeezed hard.

"Sneaky Lan Zhan, did you already plan to ravish me then? Aah.. if you keep doing that, I will cum soon… ahh.." he arched his body into Lan Wangji's hot one, and rubbed his erection to his thigh. The friction between his naked manhood and the soft texture of the pants was making him even harder. "But first, let me take off your pants."

His nimble fingers quickly pulled off Lan Wangji's pants, and he almost lost his breath when he saw how  _ big  _ Lan Wangji's cock was.

"Lan Zhan… " he whispered in a breathy voice, already imagining the cock plunged inside him. "May I?"

Lan Wangji nodded, and Wei Wuxian fell down on his knees. First he admired the shape, and the bulging veins. Then he caressed it lightly, feeling the shudder from the other, and he licked a strip from the base of the huge cock. He heard Lan Wangji moan, so deep, so sexy, with the guttural voice of his. He took a peek upward and saw he looked at him with the intensity of an apex predator.

Wei Wuxian took that as a challenge, as he slowly lowered down his mouth onto Lan Wangji's cock, enveloping it with his warmth. He saw Lan Wangji's eyes get darkened as he moved his head up and down, bobbing lightly at first, then faster and faster, while his other hand massaged the underside of the ball and the perineum lightly. Then he moved his hands to hold on to the hips, steadying his movement.

Lan Wangji's hand drove through Wei Wuxian's long hair, held it tight enough to control his movement, and Wei Wuxian has never felt so aroused with his display of authority. He felt his own cock was leaking, and he knew that Lan Wangji knew. He moved one of his hands to touch his own cock when he heard Lan Wangji's voice. 

"No touching yourself."

He almost whined at the command but felt inexplicably more aroused by the assertive tone. But then Lan Wangji growled and increased his speed, fucking into Wei Wuxian's mouth faster. It made Wei Wuxian moan and squeeze Lan Wangji's butt tight. He could feel the pressure built inside his gut, and judging by the erratic pace, Lan Wangji must be close too.

"I-I'm going to cum… Wei Ying… " he started to pull Wei Wuxian's head away, but he shook it off and continued his movement, pushing the huge cock further down his throat until he felt gagged. But he relaxed his throat and pushed it further down until it almost hit his vocal cord.  _ He's not going to be able to speak tomorrow, but it was worth it.  _

Not a minute later, he heard Lan Wangji groan loudly, and feel the stream of hot cum hit his throat in pulsing movement. He swallowed every last drop of the cum, tasting it, savoring it before he let go of the half hard cock and went limp.

Wei Wuxian was still seeing stars, when he felt that he was being carried princess style, and put in the soft bed. Lan Wangji kissed him softly then, tasting himself.

Wei Wuxian took it upon himself to open his mouth and deepened the kiss, and his hands roamed all over the hard planes of Lan Wangji's body. He could still feel his cock's leaking, and a second later, a big hand enveloping it.

"Let me… " he heard the whisper in his ear, and it's making him go crazy with such a longing.

Lan Wangji slowly lowered his head into his cock, and sucked. Hard. So hard, he almost yelled and thrashed wildly from the sensation. And when he felt the tongue caress his slit, he couldn't hold back and shot his load, yelling Lan Wangji's name.

  
  
  
  
  
  


"I'm so embarrassed." 

Wei Wuxian was cuddled tightly by Lan Wangji, his hand was playing with the other's hair fondly.

"Mn… no need to be embarrassed." Lan Wangji kissed the top of his head.

"You see, it's because I-I … I have never done it before… " his face grew beet red.

Lan Wangji grew still. 

"What do you mean?" He turned Wei Wuxian's position around to face him, and put him in his lap, hands cupping his butt.

"I mean… I... I've never done anything remotely close to this before, with anyone… ever." He covered his face with his hands, feeling so shy with the confession. It's not like he didn't want to, he just simply didn't have time. First with his non stop butting head with Madam Yu, then the intensity of his course in America plus he was confused with his own sexuality. So yeah, Wei Wuxian was still a virgin until he met Lan Wangji and became a puddle of sexual frustration in his feet.

Lan Wangji touched his chin, and tilted it softly until they were looking at each other. His eyes were so brilliant and full of… love?

"Wei Ying… you don't have to be shy about it. So am I." He kissed him softly, but Wei Wuxian pushed him back.

"What? You? You've never done this before?" He found it impossible for a man as hot as Lan Wangji to have never been touched or touching others. Hell, he couldn't even stop touching him.

"Mn… I find no one piqued my interest enough to make me want to, as you said,  _ ravish _ them. Not like the way I want you." He nibbled Wei Wuxian's ear, while his big hands made a journey downward, touching, teasing, remembering.

"Lan Zhan… ah… it's not fair, why are you keep saying things that's making me gooey inside… ahh, yes keep doing that…" he held onto the other's neck tightly, while Lan Wangji's erection started to probe his stomach.

"Mmn, then should we do something about it, Wei Ying?" He sucked one of Wei Wuxian's nipples, while his hands tightly squeezed the butt making him moan lewdly.

"I don't know, Lan Zhan… what should we do to correct this situation… quickly?" He batted his long and curly eyelashes to Lan Wangji, which in turn, made him growl and captured his lips.

"You asked for it." He let go of Wei Wuxian to reach into the bedside table for lube.

"My, my, aren't we prepared?" Wei Wuxian rolled his hips into Lan Wangji's erection, making it grow harder.

"You should stop moving like that, Wei Ying, I'm afraid I can't control myself if you keep… ah…" Lan Wangji almost dropped the lube when Wei Wuxian clamped him, and reversed their position, so he was on his back.

"Now, shut up and fuck me, Lan Zhan."

He turned from a shy virgin into a shameless vixen in three minutes flat.

Lan Wangji felt the growing need in his gut, and he claimed it by leaving marks all over the other's body, peppering his white unblemish skin with angry red and purple hickeys. He nudged Wei Wuxian's thigh apart, showering it with kisses. He uncapped the lube and poured it generously on his big hand. He warmed up his hand, then touched Wei Wuxian's rim, slowly, circling it until he felt him relaxed. 

Wei Wuxian felt something  _ big  _ pushed into the place that even the sun has never touched. 

He instantly tensed.

"Wei Ying. Relax." 

Lan Wangji kissed the inside of his thigh, trying to make the other relax enough to continue. When he felt the clamp in his finger had loosened, he moved it in and out, slowly at first then began to build the pace.

Wei Wuxian thrashed wildly, feeling overwhelmed, but he greedily sucked in the finger inside.

"More, Lan Zhan… ahh it feels so good… more, add more… I need you… " 

Lan Wangji put the second finger in, scissoring him open slowly and accidentally grazed his prostate, making Wei Wuxian yelled in ecstasy.

" _ Jesusfuckingchrist,  _ Lan Zhaaannn...aaahhh…" 

Lan Wangji felt the heat building inside his lower abdomen, looking at how beautiful and debauched his Wei Ying, with his skin blushing, his nipples erect and swollen, and his cock's leaking. He wanted to immortalize this view in his brain forever. 

He put another finger in.

Wei Wuxian screamed, and his hands tried to find purchase in the bedsheet, crumpled it tightly under his grasp. He didn't realize that tears had started to fall on his face.

"Is it too much, Wei Ying?" 

Lan Wangji stopped his movement, afraid that he somehow hurt Wei Wuxian.

"NO, don't stop, Lan Zhan, please, I want your cock inside me… " he mewled and gasped at the loss of the movement, and instinctively moved his hips, chasing the fingers.

Lan Wangji took all his fingers out and grabbed the lube, but then he paused.

"Wei Ying. I don't have any condoms… maybe we should… "

"Do it raw? Yes, please, I'm clean, my last test was 2 weeks ago, right before… " Well, their company required a health check every 2 months, but of course he couldn't say that.

"I was going to say stop, but yes... I'm clean too. I had a test every 2 months." Full physical test of course.

"Yes, yes… do it now…" Wei Wuxian almost begged him to just shove his enormous cock inside him.

But Lan Wangji took his time.

He rummaged around the bedside table for something. Wei Wuxian found out what, when he felt his hands were being tied by a white silk rope.

"Ah…?" His eyes widened. "So kinky, Lan Zhan…" he winked flirtatiously and moved his feet to caress the bulging erection.

"Trust me, Wei Ying?" He looked at him, eyes darkened, pupil blown, but the fondness was there. He stroked the tied up hands slowly, moving downward to his sides.

"I do… Lan Zhan, I do." He sighed contentedly.

Lan Wangji lined up his cock to Wei Wuxian's opening, then pushed his bulbous head inside, slowly. 

Wei Wuxian was feeling many things simultaneously. Ache, delicious pain, butterflies in his stomach and he almost blacked out. His brain rebooted for a few seconds, before the synapses started firing again and he felt the most incredible thing filling his inside.

"Lan Zhan…" he gasped, "do you think that we are meant to be together? You fit so well inside me…"

Lan Wangji pushed inside a bit more, taking time to let the other get used to his girth, while murmuring sweet words into his ear. 

"We are, Wei Ying, we are. You are meant to be mine. Now. Forever." His control seemed to be a bit frayed, with each little push that let him push deeper into Wei Wuxian.

Wei Wuxian seemed to sense that, so he put his legs around Lan Wangji's waist, and drew him closer, made him slide his cock deeper inside him in one swift move.

He gasped loudly.

_ Oh my… _

"Are you okay, Wei Ying?" He stopped moving altogether.

"No! Yes! Please move, Lan Zhan… please… MOVE!" He wiggled his butt, enjoying the delicious friction inside, and Lan Wangji snapped. 

He started to move, slowly at first, then when Wei Wuxian made incoherent noises, mewling and thrashed wildly, he moved faster, pistoning inside the delicious wall that's constricting every time he dragged his cock in and out. His mind's almost out with all the pleasure he felt, building faster and faster toward the edge.

"Lan Zhan… I-I'm close…ahh… aaahhh" he felt Lan Wangji dragged his cock out until it almost out, then slammed it inside. It hit his prostate, making him see black and hearing white noise. Lan Wangji did it again. And again, until he pulled his restraint tightly, his body tensed, and he cum, spurting white ribbons all over his torso. 

"Ahh...Lan Zhannn…"

Lan Wangji felt the tightness of Wei Wuxian's inside, making him move faster and faster and finally shoot his load inside, screaming Wei Ying's name.


	10. the choices we make : prelude

"Would you like to know what else I've learnt?" 

Without waiting for the other to answer, he moved his hands downward, cupped the erection that Xiao Zhan didn't even realize he had and kissed him again.

"Ah, Yibo, what are you doing?" Xiao Zhan moaned into the kiss, feeling overwhelmed by the touch of Yibo's big hands.

"You. I'm doing you." He moved his mouth down to the older's neck, nipped and sucked it until it left a mark.

"W-what? Yibo, what are you talking about...ahh.." his body betrayed whatever his brain was warning him about, when the younger unzipped his pants and freed his leaking erection. 

"Yibo! Stop it! You're still a minor!" He hissed when he felt the cold air hit his now freed cock.

"I'll be 18 in a few weeks, and shut up." He licked the slit of the older's erection, making him shiver lightly and curved his body closer to him.

Xiao Zhan finally relented and drove his hands into Yibo's hair, and pushed him deeper to his cock, fucking his mouth.

Yibo's mouth sheathing his cock perfectly, and the way his tongue moved… _gosh_ , he could die now and wouldn't regret it. His other hand massaged the underside of his balls lightly, and it moved to the perineum, until it found its target. 

Xiao Zhan gasped when the finger touched his rim. He had never been touched there before, and it's a strange but not unpleasant feeling altogether.

"Yibo… ah… I'm cumming…" he felt the pressure building fast, making him tense and finally with the last suction, he shot ribbons of white straight to the younger's mouth. Yibo lapped every drop of his cum greedily, and sucked the leftover. He was feeling very light headed by that erotic view, but when he saw that Yibo's touching himself, it drove him crazy.

"Let me." He removed Yibo's hands from his _huge_ erection, and started to unzip his jeans, freeing the cock.

_Damn._

He saw this kid grow up. They were taking _baths_ together. But _hot damn…_

He gawked at the sheer size of Yibo's erection.

"Like what you see?"

He could hear the smirk in the gremlin's teasing voice. Then he came closer and whispered in his ear, seductively.

"I want to bury this inside of you, Ge. I want to see you writhe in ecstasy, and crying, shouting my name when you cum, many, many times, from my cock alone." He licked his ear. "Will you let me? Give me the honor to fuck you?"

_Jesus, this kid! His filthy words alone could make him cum!_

He shuddered at the thought of another man's cock breaching him, stretched him and made him cum. _This boy's cock._ The one he's been in love with since he was 18.

"Yes." He growled. "Yes, Yibo, fuck me please."

Yibo didn't wait for another word, as he flipped Xiao Zhan so he was on top of him.

"Ge…" he kissed him, and half tore open his shirt. "Do you know how long I have loved you?" He sucked the older's neck, leaving marks everywhere in his unblemished skin. "Ever since I saw you." He chuckled. "Can you believe that?"

"I do, Yibo. Because I fell in love with you too."

Yibo stopped his track. Then he kissed Xiao Zhan's forehead.

"We've wasted so much time…" he pulled Xiao Zhan up to their feet. "Let's go back to your room."

They walked back down the stairs quickly, with clothes still half open, and when they entered Xiao Zhan's room, Yibo pushed him down the bed, then locked the door.

Then he delved to Xiao Zhan's chest, sucking one of his nipples while flicking the other with his fingers.

Xiao Zhan buckled under the sudden assault of the most sensitive part of his body.

"Yibo… Yibo… ahhh… don't… aaahh… " he moaned, and held Yibo's hair tight, trying to pull him away.

"Zhan-Ge, will you relax? We haven't even started yet…" his eyes shone with so much love for the older man, making him shivered in delight and anticipation.

"Yibo, I-I've never done anything like this before…" he panted heavily, his mind already hazy from all the pleasure.

"Mm… just relax, Ge, I'll teach you." He took off the rest of their clothes together and pulled out a bottle of lube from his bedside table. He poured it generously to his hand and warmed it before he touched the older's rim.

Xiao Zhan jumped from the alien sensation touching his never-been-touched-before place, but Yibo murmured encouragement, and love words to his ears making him relaxed enough to finally let him put his finger in.

"Ah!" He almost screamed, but Yibo closed his mouth by putting two of his fingers inside it. "Hmmpf…!"

"Do you want to wake up our parents, Ge? Or better, your _girlfriend?_ Do you want her to join us?" Yibo moved his finger in and out of the hole slowly, "Relax, Ge, this is only the first one, you need 2 more at least to better accommodate me." He then inserted the second finger inside, making Xiao Zhan mewled and thrashing wildly, trying to find purchase in the bedsheet.

"Yibo, I'm gonna cum… oh _god…_!" He never felt pleasure like this before, not even when he fucked his girlfriend. This was an entirely new experience for him, to almost cum untouched but feeling very overwhelmed by all the new and alien sensation.

Then Yibo halted all movement.

"What… Yibo…!" He whined so desperately.

"Beg me."

"... What?" He thought he heard wrong from all the lust, but Yibo repeated the command.

"Beg me to fuck you, Ge, or I won't do it." He teased the edge of his abused rim with light pressures, as if reminding him of the overwhelming feeling he was just experiencing.

"Please… please, Yibo, I beg you…" he mewled so desperately for the younger to fill him.

"Please what, Ge?" 

"Please...Yibo, I beg you to fuck me… " he was so ashamed, but it all went away when he felt his hole was breached by 3 fingers at once.

"Is this what you want, Ge? My fingers?" He moved it in and out, slowly dragged it inside his silky wall, scissoring it open.

"Yes… no, I want your cock Yibo... please... ngghhaahhh!"

Yibo twisted his finger and touched his prostate, making him see stars and finally cum, untouched.

"Fuck, Yibo, you make me feel like a virgin again…" he felt like he just did a 10k marathon, and almost lose his breath, whimpering like a mess on his crumpled bed.

Yibo was lying down with his back leaning to the headboard, starting to massage his own cock, which was now swollen and red, and leaking. Xiao Zhan looked at the monstrosity in front of him, and suddenly felt a _hunger_ inside him. He swiftly climbed into Yibo's lap, and circled his arms around his neck.

"I've begged you to put your cock inside me, and what did you do? You play with yourself… how unfair… " he nuzzled the younger's neck, while moving his hips seductively, nestling the big cock between his butt.

"You really are a tease, you know that, Ge? You tease me with your seductive walk..." he squeezed his butt hard, separating them further. "You tease me with your sexy mole under your lips…" he bit his lips hard. "And you tease me with your girlfriend…" he slipped his three fingers inside the already loose hole. "Almost fucking her when you knew I would come inside your room…" he bend his fingers, grazing his prostrate with his nails. "Making me go crazy with lust…" 

Xiao Zhan was overstimulated with desire, he saw black.

"Yes… yes! I did it all on purpose, just… fuck me, Yibo, please!!"

He hadn't finished his sentence when he felt the bulbous head breached his rim, entering his hole.

"You want this? I'll give you this, Ge, this is yours, for as long as you want it…" he pushed further inside,making it remembering his shape and his girth slowly, torturously.

Xiao Zhan became a blubbering mess, he's making incoherent noises that he himself didn't even recognize.

When finally Yibo sheathed his girth fully inside,he felt so… full, so satisfied.

"Yibo… I love you." He needed to say the words, before he went completely over the edge with lust.

Yibo went still for a second, but then he moved, slowly, languidly, as if he had all the time in the world.

"I love you too, Zhan-Ge, ever since the day I met you. And I don't know if I can stop." He brushed a tear that suddenly ran from his eyes.

"Then don't. Don't ever stop loving me,as I won't stop loving you, baobei…" Xiao Zhan kissed the tears, and moved his hips faster. "But now I want you to properly _fuck_ me,I _beg_ you,Yibo…" he heard desperation in his voice, but he didn't give a fuck anymore. _Yibo loved him._ And he loved him too. So much it hurts to finally admit it out loud, since he always kept it in the deepest part of his heart and threw the lock and key away, in hope that no one ever found out.

But the sincerity of this boy… man, really, he was more of a man inside - a boy with a 55 years old man's mind - he changed his perspective. He's willing to take the step, if it means that he's going to be with the one he loves.

His mind went back to the present, where his body was overstimulated by his approaching third orgasm.

"Yibo… ahh, I don't think I can last long...nghhh" he held onto the younger's neck tightly, and finally spurted out dry cum, and when his inner wall squeezed Yibo's cock tight, he came too, filling him full with his hot seed.


	11. First time for everything ch. 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nielanyao threesome

It took every ounce of his self control not to come right then and there.

"I want you to relax, Yao. Let me pleasure you… " Xichen whispered in his ear, then pushed him onto the sex rumpled sheets.

Yao looked around, and he found Ming sitting on one of the chairs, a glass of amber liquid in his hand. He looked at Yao intensely, and spoke in a low tone, the rumbling voice making his skin breakout in goosebumps.

"Go on, continue. I'll watch for this first round." He smirked and took a sip.

"Yao, baby, I'm gonna go down on you now. Is that okay?" Xichen's eyes had darkened with lust and his mouth was open dangerously close to his nether regions. And Yao would have to be absolutely dense if he declined the mouth eagerly waiting, so he just nodded weakly, head full of lust.

_ Have I died and gone to heaven?  _

He felt the first light touch of Xichen's tongue, licking his head, and it made him moan in ecstasy. But Xichen continued to envelope the long, slim, velvety cock with his mouth, making Yao thrash wildly in bed, his hands trying to find purchase on the bed sheet. He never felt such an intense blowjob as this. Maybe it was because it was  _ Xichen. The man of his dream. The hero of his every fantasy. His knight in shining armor. _

Xichen continued his exploration down below, deep throating Yao, until his nose touched the soft tuft of hair at the base of his cock. 

Yao was still in ninth heaven, when he felt another presence hover near his head. He opened his eyes to see Ming, already naked and his cock protruding upwards towards his belly button. Excitement rushed through his veins as he saw Ming pump his thick member a few times.

"I want you to suck this, Yao, it's not fair that only two of you get to play." He moved his cock closer to Yao's mouth, who lapped at it eagerly. 

He couldn't fit that huge monstrosity fully inside his mouth, but he tried hard to fit it in as much as possible, while Xichen still sucked on his cock.

Suddenly, he felt a cold hand breach his hole. He gasped in surprise, but soon enjoyed the intrusion, while moving his hips to chase the finger. His mouth was still full of dick, and his hole was full with 2 fingers now. He never felt so much lust, it overwhelmed him to the point of almost no return. And when Xichen put his third finger in, he couldn't hold it anymore and spurted the white ribbons all over his chest. His moans vibrated through Ming's cock, making him pump faster into the sinful mouth, before he pulled it out, making Yao whine in disappointment.

“You’ll get a taste of it later again, little fox.”

Yao suddenly let out a pained scream as Xichen breached him, making his breath hitch.

“You OK, Yao?”

_ OK? How can I be OK when the man of my dreams has his cock inside me? _

“I want more, Er-ge!” he said as he moved his hips slightly trying to take in more.

“Then you’ll get more, baby.”

Yao had to hold onto Xichen's waist, making lewd sounds, as the other started pounding in him. He moaned and screamed and all those sensations made him hard again.

Xichen moved faster now, chasing his own release, while Yao felt he too was on the precipice of his second orgasm. Xichen pinched his nipples and with that he exploded again, followed closely by the other. But before he could do anything more, he felt Xichen hardening inside him.

_ Again? _

Xichen moaned above him and when Yao opened his eyes he saw Xichen biting his lips and Ming breaching Xichen from behind. The scene was so hot that it turned him on.

“Aah Ming! Fuck… give me some warning will you? Damn I love your cock inside me.”

Xichen’s member, which was still inside his ass, had gotten harder when Ming entered him. Ming moved in a very controlled manner, and in turn, Xichen moved inside of him, scraping his already swollen insides, but making him hard again nonetheless. The thrill of having a threesome with two other people that he loved,  _ lusted,  _ was beyond his wildest dream, and he started to moan and move his hips wildly.

It didn't take long for Xichen to scream in ecstasy when orgasm hit him hard, and in turn making Yao release his dry cum. The intensity of Ming's thrust signaled that he was close to releasing too, and finally after a few powerful thrusts he came with a loud groan.

\---

Yao had passed out after he came for the third time and Mingjue had carefully picked the smaller man up and laid him on the centre of the bed. Xichen and Mingjue took turns cleaning each other up and then cleaned Yao while he was still in deep slumber.

Laying down on either side of Yao, they both held hands as they stared at each other, a soft smile etched on their faces.

“I love you Ming.. I can’t explain how much. Just know you’re everything to me.” Xichen said, his voice trembling with emotions.

“And I love you. You’re the best decision I made in my life.”

“And I love you both…” A small voice said from between them.

They looked down in surprise.

“Hey, little fox,” Ming said, nuzzling the other’s neck. “You good?”

“Tonight was a dream come true, Da-ge. I have pined for the both of you for years but I never had the courage to tell you since you were in a relationship. I-I am so thankful to the both of you for letting me be a part of your relationship.”

“We’re thankful that you agreed, Yao.” Xichen interjected, kissing the other’s forehead.

Yao turned to look at him and smiled. “I love you both.. I do not know if there is space for me in your heart but I hope there is..”

Mingjue looked at Xichen and then at Yao. “You belong to us now, Yao. So there will always be space.”

“Always,” Xichen repeated.

Tears spilled out of Yao’s ears as he used his hands to hide his face. “We love you..” Ming and Xichen said together, hugging him from both sides, making sure the smaller man knew he was loved and cared for.


End file.
